Une Entrée Fracassante dans ta Vie
by Evanae
Summary: En plein milieu du printemps, Law se retrouve invité à l'anniversaire de Monkey D. Luffy, le petit-frère de son ancien colocataire de la fac, Portgas D. Ace. Ce que Law ne sait pas, c'est que Ace et Luffy ont un troisième frère et qu'il va en faire la rencontre et entrer dans sa vie d'une façon des plus... fracassantes qui soit.
1. 1 - Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon lit ?

**Bonsoir à tous !**

 **On se retrouve ici pour une nouvelle fiction :3 Je ne dirais rien de plus que ce qu'il y a dans le résumé afin de ne spoiler personne ! J'aime laisser les surprises ** Qui n'en sera pas une pendant bien longtemps car il n'y a pas vraiment de suspens dans ce qui suit xD**

 **Autrement, comme d'habitude, les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Oda-senseï, également, ce début de fiction n'est pas totalement de moi. En effet, l'idée d'écrire ce qui suit m'est venu d'une fiction nommée _Printemps_ et écrite par _Jensee_. Les liens sont disponibles das mon profil pour les curieux ^^  
**

 **Ayant été totalement charmée par l'histoire, ayant une flopée d'idées qui sont nées par la suite, j'ai demandé à l'auteur la possibilité de reprendre son one-shot pour le transformer en fiction et on obtient ce qui suit ! Alors, je sais que ce premier chapitre sera très ressemblant à ce que l'auteur originel à écrit, c'est normal, je ne voulais pas repartir de zéro car c'est vraiment sa base qui m'a donné les idées donc j'ai simplement ré-écris à ma façon !**

 **Le premier vrai chapitre de ma part arrivera sous peu, j'ai déjà commencé à le rédiger, donc il ne devrais pas se faire attendre trop longtemps :)**

 **Bref, j'espère que cela vous plaira, alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Les rayons de soleils passaient par la fenêtre, les rideaux n'avaient pas été tirés donc ils en profitaient pour venir doucement réchauffer la pièce. Soleil de printemps, petites douceurs de la mi-saison qui prévoyait une suite des plus agréables. Ou presque car les rayons donnaient sur un lit, osant alors déranger l'un des deux occupants qui dormaient si profondément. L'un brun, l'autre blond. Deux opposés.

Le brun émergea le premier du sommeil, ressentant la lourdeur de son corps, sa tête totalement embrumée, résultat d'une soirée passée à boire et faire la fête. Ouvrant difficilement les yeux, il grogna en les refermant aussitôt, dérangé par la lumière qui semblait se faire plus vive. Son esprit tenta de reconstituer ce qu'il s'était passé la veille mais il abandonna bien vite la partie, décidant plutôt de faire un bilan des dégâts.

Premier pieds, ok. Le deuxième aussi. Les jambes, toutes les deux en parfait état. Le bassin à sa place. Maintenant le haut du corps. Sa tête toujours relié au cou de ce qu'un début de mal de crâne semblait vouloir dire. Les bras, engourdit mais bien présent. Les mains ? Toutes les deux à sa place, l'une sous l'oreiller et l'autre sur une hanche qui n'était pas la sienne.

Ensuite, le brun entreprit d'observer autour de lui, presque certain que s'il avait été dans sa chambre, le soleil n'aurait pas pu le réveiller de cette façon. Alors prudemment, il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, se redressant sur un coude avec sa main qui était précédemment sous son oreiller, observant l'environnement dans lequel il s'était réveillé. Déjà, c'était une chambre, comme l'indiquait la couette posée sur lui. Ensuite, il put voir que ladite chambre était plutôt bien ordonnée, une armoire pas trop grosse mais suffisamment pour sans doute accueillir les vêtements de une ou deux personnes, deux bibliothèques très chargées, et un bureau sur lequel était posé un sac de voyage et une énorme valise au pied de celui-ci.

Puis son regard se porta vers la fenêtre, lançant un regard noir au soleil qui avait osé le déranger, indiquant aussi que la journée était déjà bien entamée.

La tête douloureuse, le brun grogna et décida que même s'il était encore tôt, il pouvait finir de dormir. Il se laissa retomber dans le lit avec un soupir, fermant les yeux avant de froncer les sourcils. Sa main gauche se trouvait précédemment sous son oreiller. Et la droite sur sa hanche. Non ?

Il ouvrit un œil pour voir que sa main n'était pas sur sa hanche, sentant pourtant de la peau sous celle-ci. Il releva le regard pour suivre son bras, constatant alors une chose qu'il n'avait pas vu avant. Il n'était pas seul dans 'son' lit.

 _Oh-oh… Pourvu que… Non, tout mais pas lui…_

Cherchant à refaire la soirée de la veille, son cerveau protesta à nouveau et refusa de lui permettre de se souvenir. Alors il décida de chercher l'identité de la personne dans son lit et qui dormait toujours profondément. Comment pouvait-il le faire d'ailleurs avec ce soleil ?

Il souleva doucement la couverture, observant son dos large aux épaules finement musclées. Bon. Il était dans le même lit qu'un mec. Et de ce qu'il pouvait voir, un mec blond. Le brun poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Il ne savait pas encore s'il avait couché avec la personne qui partageait son lit, mais au moins ce n'était pas l'un des garçons à qui il a pensé quelques secondes plus tôt. Parce qu'il connaissait l'adoration du frère aîné de celui qui a fêté son anniversaire la veille. Et il était certain que s'il avait ne serait-ce qu'osé le regarder de cette façon, il se serait fait défoncé la gueule par l'aîné. Et avec le sourire s'il vous plaît.

Bref, il pouvait d'ors et déjà s'estimer chanceux, il pourrait finir sa nuit sans risque pour sa vie. Mais avant ça, il devait savoir qui se trouvait dans son lit et avec qui il semblait avoir passé une potentielle nuit torride vu leurs corps qui semblaient dénudés.  
Il se contorsionna pour tenter de voir le visage du garçon, mais celui-ci s'était confortablement enfoui dans les couvertures de telle façon qu'il était impossible pour le brun de voir autre chose que ses oreilles et sa touffe de cheveux.

Tant pis, il verrait cela plus tard, pour le moment il avait une nuit à finir. Il attendrait que le blond se réveille. Et sans plus s'occuper de cela, de toute façon il était trop tard pour y faire quoi que ce soit. Reposant sa main gauche sur la hanche de son compagnon de lit, il se rapprocha de lui pour se coller à son dos.  
Le brun se rendormit tranquillement, le nez calé dans le cou de l'autre, un sourire sur les lèvres et respirant son odeur printanière.

* * *

 _ **Quelques heures plus tôt…**_

Trafalgar Law haussa un sourcil quand la porte à laquelle il venait de sonner s'ouvrit devant lui. Laissant alors les bruits de fête se faire entendre dans toute la rue. C'était encore plus le bordel que ce dont il se doutait.

Rejoignant la foule, il se fraya un chemin jusqu'au salon, passant devant les couples d'un soir qui se galochaient sérieusement dans le couloir, ceux qui faisaient le concours de celui qui vidait le plus vite possible sa bière, et il en passait.

En même temps, cela ne l'étonnait pas. La soirée se tenait chez Portgas D. Ace, le spécialiste concernant les situations plus improbables les unes que les autres.

Et Law pouvait le dire, après tout, il a été son colocataire pendant quatre ans à la fac de la ville de Osaka, avant que l'hôte n'arrête ses études pour revenir vivre ici, à Mikasa d'où il était originaire, et s'engager chez les pompiers. Et Law avait plus ou moins emménagé dans cette ville puisqu'il faisait ses internats à l'hôpital du coin.

Mais pour en revenir à la fête, l'étudiant secoua la tête avec un sourire en voyant son ami qui venait de lancer un concours de boxe en plein milieu du salon. Et en prime pendant la soirée d'anniversaire de son petit-frère ? En tout cas, cela ne semblait pas décevoir Luffy, qui encourageait son aîné à grands cris.

-Hey Traffy !

Quand on parle du loup. Le plus âgé laissa le gamin le serrer dans ses bras avec force, grimaçant.

-T'es v'nu !

-Disons que ton frère ne m'a pas laissé le choix.

Et il vit le brun retourner au combat. Une vraie girouette celui-là. Et les exclamations indiquaient la fin du combat. Il regarda un Ace vainqueur laisser sa place à Luffy. Aucun doute que ce seront ses deux-là qui se disputeront la finale. Ils avaient beau avoir l'air des plus gentils et sympathiques, ils n'en restaient pas moins des bagarreurs et des fauteurs de troubles.

Il regarda le plus jeune combattre un instant avant de rejoindre le canapé, se demandant encore pourquoi il était venu. Après tout rien ne l'y obligeait même si Ace l'avait un peu entraîné à connaître sa famille depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Il avait même eut le droit à la rencontre avec le grand-père et à des soirées films et pizzas ici-même. Et à force de connaître la fratrie, il savait que pour l'instant tout irait bien.

Tout le problème étant dans le 'pour l'instant'. Parce que les deux bruns étaient de véritables aimants à problèmes. Et Law était certain d'une chose, c'est que cela allait encore lui retomber dessus. Comme toujours.

-Je peux m'asseoir ?

Law releva les yeux pour voir Zoro Roronoa debout devant lui. Law étudia rapidement l'idée avant de lui faire une place. Il connaissait le vert pour être le meilleur ami de Luffy, et il savait aussi qu'en soirée il aimait s'installer dans un coin pour boire tranquillement.

Et pour le remercier de l'accueil, le nouveau venu tendit la bouteille dans sa direction. L'étudiant le remercia en hochant la tête avant de boire plusieurs gorgées. C'était une bonne planque ça, le canapé.

Et sans qu'aucun des deux ne s'en rendent compte, la bouteille fut vite finie. Avec un soupir Law se leva.

-Je vais en chercher une autre.

Se retrouvant compressé dans la foule dès les premiers pas, Law se demanda ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête en proposant d'aller chercher la prochaine bouteille et de quitter son petit coin de tranquillité. Sans doute est-ce que c'était cette petite euphorie qu'il ressentait après avoir bu une demi-bouteille avec le plus jeune.

La foule l'accueillit avec chaleur et il se retrouva à parler avec plusieurs personnes sur le chemin de son objectif. Perdant le compte des minutes et des heures. Avant de totalement l'oublier quand un verre fut mis d'office dans ses mains. Ses sens s'engourdissant de plus en plus au point qu'il se mêlait aux autres, les verres rejoignant ses lèvres les uns après les autres.

Law se retrouva à porter des toasts pour des raisons inconnues et ne se rendait pas compte qu'il ne comprenait pas le sens de ce qu'il disait. Même ses souvenirs devinrent flou au moment où il senti une autre morsure que celle du froid d'un verre sur ses lèvres et il se perdit totalement quand un corps se retrouva collé contre le sien.

La dernière pensée véritablement consciente de Law fut que ça lui était bel et bien retombé dessus.

* * *

 _ **Retour au présent…**_

Law se réveilla une deuxième fois mais pas à cause du soleil. Plutôt parce que le blondinet sous lui commençais à bouger et grogner légèrement. Dans son idée de se coller à l'autre occupant du lit en se rendormant, il avait inconsciemment passé les bras autour de sa taille.

Le sentant toujours bouger un peu, il sourit et inspira une fois encore cette odeur de fleur et de soleil. Joueur, il voulait lui donner une bonne raison de se réveiller, alors le brun approcha sa tête du cou de sa future victime et embrassa d'abord une fois la peau pour y goûter. Il voulait le faire depuis qu'il s'était réveillé la première fois alors pourquoi se priver maintenant ?

Puis il mordit doucement le même endroit avant de franchement lui lécher le cou. Le blond dans ses bras fit un véritable bond qui lui aurait valu de finir par terre si Law ne l'avait pas retenu. L'étudiant éclata de rire malgré le mal de tête qui semblait revenir.

-Ça va pas de réveiller les gens comme ça ?! Gronda son partenaire de lit.

Law se mit également assit dans le lit et allait lui répondre avant que ses yeux ne tombent sur cet inconnu blond qu'il pouvait enfin correctement observer. Il ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'il avait fait cette nuit mais en tout cas, il ne regrettait pas son choix. Il serait même presque déçu de ne se souvenir de rien.

Le jeune homme était fin et élancé, des cheveux blonds en bataille encadraient son visage fin, une ligne de sourcil droite qui lui donnait un air décidé très séduisant, des yeux bleus aux couleurs du ciel bien que l'un soit légèrement plus opaque, sans doute dû à la brûlure qui s'étalait autour.

Le regard de l'étudiant s'attarda rapidement un peu plus bas et atterrit sur un torse bien découplé et très appétissant. Même ce qu'il aurait sans doute dû voir ne premier, c'est-à-dire les quelques brûlures sur son bras et son côté gauche, ne rendaient cela que plus attirant.

Vraiment, Law avait bien choisi. Et si sa victime continuait de le regarder comme ça, il ne se gênerait pas pour remplacer ses souvenirs oubliés de la veille par de plus frais.

* * *

 _ **Quelques heures plus tôt…**_

-Celui-là, il va m'entendre, grogna un blond.

Il regarda une dernière fois l'heure sur son téléphone, cela faisait vingt minutes qu'il poireautait devant la gare de Mikasa. Attendant avec de moins en moins de patience l'arrivée de son chauffeur. Comme dans les films, il se mit à taper du pied par terre, se décidant alors d'appeler un taxi, son dernier recours.

Regardant son téléphone, il envoya quelques messages avant de poser sa tête contre la fenêtre, la ville éclairée par les lampadaires défilant sous ses yeux.

Regardant la maison, il pouvait entendre les bruits de fête, se disant qu'il aurait dû se douter que rentrer le jour de la fête d'anniversaire de son plus jeune frère risquait de causer un oubli.

Il soupira avant de se décider, essayant de se faufiler un passage jusqu'au salon après avoir déposé sa valise au pied de l'escalier. Et à peine un pied se pose dans la pièce que son nom est hurlé encore plus fort que la musique.

-SABO !

Le blond prit la tornade dans ses bras et le serra de toutes ses forces. Comme il lui avait manqué !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? T'étais pas en Amérique ?

-Et louper l'anniversaire de mon petit-frère adoré ? Ricana-t-il en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

-Alors, content de ta surprise ? Ajouta Ace.

Et pour toute réponse, les bras de Luffy se serrèrent encore plus fort autour de lui. Il l'embrassa sur le haut du crâne avant de le laisser filer et retourner dans la fête. Sabo en profita donc pour se tourner vers Ace.

-Toi, tu me suis.

Le regard de son autre frère changea du tout au tout et il rentra la tête dans ses épaules en suivant le cadet. Au moins il venait de comprendre qu'il l'avait oublié. Bien, lui faire porter sa valise serait sa punition.

-Heureusement que c'est l'anniversaire de Luffy, sinon tu me l'aurais payé.

Ace leva les yeux au ciel en le suivant jusque l'escalier, sentant qu'il allait en entendre parler au moins jusqu'au lendemain.

-M'oublier à la gare ! Venant du Jiji, ce ne serait pas étonnant mais de toi !

-Ça va, ce n'est pas la mort, tout de même.

Sabo soupira. Il aurait vraiment du s'en douter venant de Ace. Enfin, ce n'était pas la mort même s'il aurait aimé que son frangin ne l'oublie pas.

-Pas grave, aller vient là, et raconte à ton frère adoré tout ce que j'ai loupé depuis le début de la soirée.

Ace se mit à sourire et aida son frère à monter son énorme valise jusque l'étage. Profitant de quelques minutes tout seul pour s'enquérir de son voyage de retour et de comment il allait. Avant qu'ils ne redescendent tous les deux à la fête, Ace mettant d'office un verre d'alcool dans les mains du blond.

-Allez, bois un verre et profite de la soirée.

-Au frais du Jiji ?

-Au frais du Jiji, ricana Ace en trinquant avec son cadet.

Sabo rit, ce n'était pas étonnant que Ace ait prit l'argent sur l'enveloppe de secours pour organiser cette fête. Il en aurait fait de même à sa place. Donnant une tape sur l'épaule de l'aîné, Sabo fila dans la foule pour saluer les invités qu'il connaissait, se perdant alors entre les corps chauds.

Il se souvient avoir eu plusieurs verres dans les mains, de quoi engourdir totalement sa tête. Après tout, il était là pour profiter lui aussi. Passant un moment à discuter avec Vivi ou avec Sanji, il perdit toute notion du temps et du nombre de verre atterrissant dans ses mains.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête près de l'entrée du salon, profitant de l'air frais venant du couloir et de l'intersection avec la cuisine. Discutant avec des personnes dont il n'arrivait plus très bien à se souvenir des sujets, son esprit commençant à s'embrumer un peu plus. Jusqu'à ce qu'un type à côté de lui, lui tende un nouveau verre. Un grand brun qu'il ne connaissait pas. Comme une partie des invités d'ailleurs, sans doute des camarades de lycée de Luffy. Acceptant le verre, il ne le quitta pas du regard alors que l'homme retournait dans la foule. Profitant pour pouvoir le reluquer.

-C'est qui ? Demanda-t-il à Nami.

-L- Un ami d'Ace, a- qui il é- à la fac.

Le son de la musique et des invités couvrait la moitié de ses mots mais ce n'était pas grave. Sans plus s'occuper de lui, Sabo fini son verre cul-sec avant de se faire entraîner par Luffy dans un jeu d'alcool avec d'autres, dont le brun. Sa tête voulait lui lancer une alerte _'pas bon, pas boire, demain = gueule de bois'_. Mais il ne l'écouta pas, préférant rejoindre la partie, buvant verre sur verre avant qu'il ne quitte enfin le jeu pour se retrouver à nouveau dans la foule.

Avisant le brun qui lui avait donné un verre plus tôt, il s'en approcha du mieux qu'il pouvait, prenant son verre des mains pour le finir et le poser à côté, attrapant sa chemise par le col.

La dernière chose dont il se souvient avant de lâcher prise, ce fut des lèvres qui vinrent jouer avec les siennes et un corps le plaquer contre le mur près de l'escalier. Puis finalement de lui, le tirant marche après marche.

* * *

 _ **Retour au présent…**_

Sabo regarda son homologue avec de grand yeux ouvert, presque horrifié de se voir détaillé de cette façon, comme un canari juteux dont la cage était ouverte pour y laisser entrer le chat.

-Hé ho ! Dit-il en claquant des doigts devant le visage de l'autre homme.

Le brun revint à la réalité, se reprenant et ne laissant pas ses yeux continuer son exploration, au grand soulagement de Sabo. Il le vit hausser les épaules pour toute réaction.

-Je me disais simplement que je ne regrettais pas de mettre réveillé dans ce lit ce matin.

L'effet fut immédiat, Sabo sentit ses joues chauffer à haute température, comme si le radiateur de la pièce avait été poussé au maximum. Pas de doute, il devait être rouge comme une tomate. Mais en parlant de lit et de réveil, il tenta de donner le change.

-Écoute, pour hier soir, je…

-On n'est même pas sûr d'avoir fait quoique ce soit, le coupa l'autre. A moins bien sûr que tu te rappelles de quelque chose…

Le blond fronça les sourcils avant de répondre. Comme si sa tête avait envie de fonctionner ce matin. Il grogna avant de se frotter une tempe. Le mal de crâne était malheureusement toujours présent.

-Non, bien sûr que non.

-En tout cas je n'ai pas mal aux fesses ce matin, fit remarquer le brun avec un sourire frisant le pervers.

-Moi non plus, protesta le blond.

Les deux garçons s'entre-regardèrent, peu convaincus. Et Sabo était vraiment de n'avoir aucun douleur, il ne pourrait pas s'asseoir sinon. Pas vrai ?

L'échange de regard dura quelques dizaines de seconde, chacun essayant de juger l'autre et savoir qui bluffait. Mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas.

-La corbeille ? Proposa Law, le premier, et le blond hocha la tête.

Sabo fut le premier à repousser la couverture pour se lever et rejoindre le bureau. Law, de son côté, s'aperçut qu'ils portaient encore tout deux leurs caleçon mais son cerveau embrumé ne fit aucun commentaire sur ce détail.

Ils se levèrent, et le brun s'aperçut qu'ils avaient encore tous les deux leurs caleçons, mais bien sûr, aucun d'eux ne fit de commentaire sur ce détail.

-Pas de capotes, marmonna le propriétaire de la chambre en examinant la corbeille qui était effectivement vide.

Nouveau regard subjectif. Ça voulait dire quoi ? Qu'ils l'avaient pas fait ? Ou qu'ils l'avaient fait sans prendre grand soin de se protéger. En tout cas, aucun des deux ne sembla changer d'avis sur le fait de ne pas avoir mal.

-Le lit, hein ? grommela le blond, priant qu'ils n'aient pas dormi dans _ça_.

Law hocha la tête et ils repoussèrent les couvertures d'un commun accord. Aucune trace blanche suspecte sur le matelas ou sur les draps. Cela ne pouvait dire qu'une seule chose.

-On n'a pas couché ensemble, constata finalement Sabo.

-Tu es déçu ? Le taquina Law en se rapprochant dangereusement.

-Hein ? Quoi ? Tenta la pauvre victime. Pas du tout, ce n'est même bien mieux comme ça !

Il sentit soudain le souffle de Law chatouiller son cou. Sabo se mordit la lèvre inférieure en sentant les lèvres taquiner doucement sa peau et le corps du brun se coller à lui.

-Moi, je le suis peut-être un peu…

Law prit possession des lèvres du blond, le poussant doucement pour les faire tomber sur le lit, lui au-dessus de l'autre. Attaquant encore ces lèvres qui refusaient de s'ouvrir à lui. Il finit pourtant par ne plus insister pour se redresser, assis sur les hanches de l'autre garçon.

-Trafalgar Law, se présenta-t-il, moqueur. A la recherche active d'un nouveau petit ami. Railla-t-il avec un coup d'œil hautement subjectif sur le blond qui rougit violemment.

Sabo eut besoin d'un instant pour se remettre alors qu'il était dans une situation plutôt… Délicate avec un certain Law assit sur lui, ses mains sur son torse. Il eut besoin de calmer la chaleur et la rougeur de ses joues avant de répondre.

-Euh… Monkey D. Sabo

-Monkey D… oh c'est pas vrai…

Law pâlit mortellement. Ace allait le tuer, lui arracher le cœur, le découper en petit morceau et le donner à manger aux poissons, pour avoir osé toucher à un de ses frères. Et qu'ils n'aient au final rien fait ne changerait pas beaucoup la donne.

-Je ne savais même pas qu'ils avaient un troisième frère, murmura-t-il pour lui-même en posant sa tête contre le torse de Sabo.

-Euh… Je suis parti étudier à l'étranger pendant un certain temps, se justifia celui-ci, un peu perdu face au comportement du brun. Je suis revenu hier soir, pendant la fête pour Luffy. C'était sa surprise.

Il sentit l'étudiant hocher la tête contre lui et ses cheveux chatouiller sa peau. Maintenant que Law y pensait, il avait entendu Luffy parler de l'absence de son grand-frère qui commençait à être longue, Law n'ayant pas fait deux et deux et pensant qu'il s'agissait du fait que Ace étudie en ville.

Il connaissait un peu l'histoire de la famille, il savait que seul Luffy était un vrai Monkey, le petit-fils de Garp, un militaire souvent absent et qui en était le tuteur. Il savait aussi qu'Ace avait été adopté par Garp également, parce que son père a été un criminel exécuté y a plus de vingt ans et qu'il lui avait demandé de s'occuper de son fils. Par contre, pour le blond, pour Sabo, il ne savait pas ce qu'il en était, n'ayant jamais entendu parler de lui, ne l'ayant jamais rencontré avant. Est-ce qu'il avait été adopté ? En tout cas, il ressemblait trop peu à Luffy, même les deux bruns on pourrait les prendre pour des frères de sang.

-Je… tu… tu es aussi le frère de Luffy ?

Le blond haussa un sourcil, il venait de le dire non ? Qu'il était un Monkey. Ce n'était pas suffisant ? À moins qu'Ace ne l'ait mis au courant de leur drôle de famille.

-Ouais. Adopté… Une longue histoire.

Il eut une petite grimace en détournant la tête, il ne voulait pas en parler. Grattant inconsciemment la brûlure de son œil. Vraiment longue histoire.

-J'ai mal à la tête, tu ne veux pas qu'on descende, au moins pour aller chercher une aspirine ?

Law accepta et Sabo se retrouva libéré rapidement, apparemment il n'était pas le seul à avoir mal à la tête.

Une fois debout, il cherche leurs vêtements du regard, mais ceux-ci semblaient jouer à cache-cache. En haussant les épaules, le blond sortit de nouvelles affaires de l'armoire, il a bien dû laisser des trucs traîner ici lui permettant de ne pas ouvrir son imposante valise maintenant.

En prenant les vêtements, Law remarqua qu'il était à peine plus grand que son colocataire d'une nuit mais moins carré d'épaules. Une chance, il n'aurait pas une allure étrange avec ces vêtements.

* * *

Le duo, une fois plus ou moins habillé, un simple bas de jogging pour Sabo, un jean et un sweat un peu trop grand pour Law. Ils descendirent au rez-de-chaussée en silence, évitant de réveiller les deux dormeurs du salon. Sabo sourit et s'approcha de Luffy sur qui il déposa une couverture alors qu'il s'étalait comme une crêpe au sol, puis il ajusta l'oreiller sous la tête d'Ace qui avait squatté le canapé.

Law resta à l'entrée de la pièce, ne faisant aucun commentaire. Observant plutôt la maison et son état après la fête. Dans ces situations, il aimait bien que cela ne se passe pas chez lui. Il suivi ensuite Sabo, regardant les deux frères dormir comme des bienheureux.

-Tu veux quelque chose à boire ou à manger ?

-Toi, répondit Law du tac au tac en relevant le visage vers lui.

Il avisa Sabo qui lui tendait un verre d'eau avec une aspirine à l'intérieur. Le blond lui fit signe de le suivre à la cuisine, rouge comme une tomate. En tout cas il n'obtint aucune réponse et Sabo fut soulager de ne le voir insister en le laissant s'asseoir au comptoir.

Il en profita pour se lancer dans la préparation de deux chocolats chauds qui allaient réveiller ses frères et commencer à remplir leurs estomacs sans fond. Sabo continua d'ignorer la présence de Law et ses yeux posés sur lui. Finissant de verser les boissons dans des tasses et d'aller les poser sur la table basse du salon.

-Eh, les marmottes, lança-t-il en les secouant doucement. C'est l'heure de se lever…

Luffy finit par ouvrir un œil endormit, regardant pendant deux secondes le blond d'un air vide avant de réagir. Pas de doute pour Sabo, la journée allait être dure pour ses frères. Même lui il semblait frais à côté d'eux.

-Sabo ! S'écria-t-il en se jetant dans les bras de son frère.

Le bruit et l'odeur réveillèrent Ace, qui se redressa lui aussi avec l'air encore ensommeillé, serrant le coussin contre son ventre alors qu'il se mettait assit dans le canapé.

-Je croyais que j'avais rêvé.

-Et non, je suis bien rentré hier.

Ace bailla et attrapa sa tasse de chocolat pendant que son petit frère bombardait Sabo de question sur les États-Unis. Le laissant à peine respirer un instant.

Law regardait le réveil et la discussion animée depuis son tabouret dans la cuisine, un sourire sur le visage. Il connaissait les deux bruns depuis plusieurs années maintenant, et il ne pouvait en faire que ce constat. La famille recomposée des trois garçons et leur entourage aurait beau être encore plus flippant au fil de années. Luffy avait beau avoir un Q.I. avoisinant parfois les zéros et ils avaient beau avoir eu des débuts de vie très différents, personne ne pouvait nier que les années avait fait des trois garçons de véritables frères qui s'adoraient les uns les autres et que personne ne pourrait les séparer.

* * *

-Bon, ben salut… et désolé pour Ace.

Sabo regarda en grimaçant la joue rougie de Law qui lui sourit, signifiant que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il porta ses doigts à la rougeur avant de les retirer en voyant le sourire s'effacer un instant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je commence à connaître, on ne drague un Monkey sans avoir affaire à lui.

Il adressa un clin d'œil au blond et ils partagèrent pendant un instant un sourire avant que Law ne reprenne la parole.

-Mais, sérieusement, tu en penserais quoi ? J'étais sérieux, tu sais.

-Mais… hésita Sabo, je veux dire… on se connaît à peine et tu…

-On aura tout le temps de se connaître, argumenta le brun, de toute façon, tu ne repars pas pour l'instant, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, mais je…

L'étudiant soupira, un sourire un peu déçu aux lèvres. Sabo ne savait plus où se mettre, il ne voulait pas le blesser, ce n'était pas son intention mais en même temps, il ne savait pas dans quoi il s'engageait.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je comprends… Mais penses-y, d'accord ?

Law se rapprocha du blond, se retrouvant presque collé à lui. Les regards des deux garçons s'accrochèrent, et le brun perçut l'autorisation silencieuse qu'on lui accorda avant de doucement poser ses lèvres sur celle de Sabo.

Fermant les yeux, il lui laissa l'accès à sa bouche cette fois-ci, sentant sa langue jouer avec la sienne. Il s'accrocha un peu à l'étudiant pour ne pas basculer vers l'arrière.

-Au revoir, beau blond, chuchota Law en se détachant de Sabo, compte sur moi pour t'avoir un jour.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et en quelques secondes, il n'était plus dans le champ de vision du frère de Luffy. Celui-ci eut un petit sourire en portant un doigt à ses lèvres. Bizarrement, il n'était pas contre de le revoir et il avait presque hâte de voir les prochaines tentatives de Law.

Ce printemps s'annonçait rempli de surprise.

* * *

 **Alors ? Un petit avis sur ce début ? Des roses à offrir ? Des tomates à lancer ?**

 **En tout cas je vous dis bientôt pour la suite ~**


	2. 2 - Deux opposés

**Hello, Hello !**

 **Nous voici pour un nouveau chapitre de cette fic ! Parce que ce que vous avez eut n'est qu'un avant-goût, alors cette fois-ci on entre un peu plus dans le sujet et on voit un peu le quotidien de nos deux petits chéris !**

 **En passant, je remercie aussi pour les follows et les favs ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette suite !**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Sabo arriva prêt du café-bar de Shakky et arracha l'affiche sur la porte avant d'entrer à l'intérieur. Le café était moyennement rempli, et les serveurs pas trop surchargé. Un coup d'œil au comptoir, la patronne était là. Point positif, il n'aurait pas à attendre qu'un des employés fasse remonter l'info et pourrait directement voir avec la concernée.

-Hoooo ! Mais ce ne serait pas notre petit globe-trotteur ?

-Bonjour Shakky, comment tu vas ?

Le blond s'approcha de la femme pour lui faire une bise. Shakky faisait un peu partit de leurs vies depuis quelques années, après tout, il venait souvent boire un café après le lycée et même le parrain de Ace venait souvent ici, et puis, à Mikasa, quasiment tout le monde se connaissait. Et surtout, tout le monde connaissait le café-bar de Shakky.

-Comment vas-tu ? Tu cherches Rayleigh ?

-Nop. Je l'ai vu avant-hier, il est venu manger à la maison. J'ai plutôt un truc à te demander.

Et il sortit le papier pris sur la porte pour le poser sur le comptoir, le tournant dans la direction de la femme qui se mit à sourire. Elle lui tendit une tasse de café au moment où il prenait place à une table.

-Tu n'as plus besoin de chercher un serveur.

-Je vois ça.

Une bonne chose de faite, Sabo venait de trouver un job. Certes, c'était facile mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait donner un coup de main ici. Au lycée, il donnait de coups de main les après-midi où il n'avait pas cours, et il a même déjà fait des extras au bar en soirée.

-C'est tout ce que tu racontes ?

Il rit, frottant instinctivement son œil terne avant de se saisir de sa tasse. Tout le monde lui posait la question. 'Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?' 'Tu fais quoi en ce moment ?' 'C'était comment les USA ?'. Et à chaque fois c'était le même discours, les mêmes réponses, plus ou moins copiées-collées. Et sa nouvelle réponse à tout ça c'était 'demande à Ace ou à Luffy, ils seront heureux de répondre à ma place'.

-J'ai fini mes études et je suis revenu dans le coin en attendant de trouver quoi faire de ma vie.

-Tiens donc, tu ne sais pas quoi faire ? S'amusa la femme.

-Disons que… J'ai envie de profiter un peu de ma famille et de mes amis, d'être ici avant que le travail ne m'appelle ailleurs.

C'était un moyen comme un autre de dire qu'il n'avait pas de projet pour la suite. Ce qui était plus ou moins le cas. Ses projets actuels ayant été réalisé, il ne savait pas trop quoi faire pour la suite et il avait donc appliqué l'un des principes de vie d'Ace. Vivre au jour le jour et voir ce qu'il se passe.

-Alors, tu m'engages ?

-T'es de fermeture toute la semaine prochaine.

-Cadeau de bienvenue je suppose, rit Sabo.

-Pour ton insolence, tu veux que j'augmente à deux semaines ?

-Ça ira merci.

Il leva les mains en signe de paix avant de finir son café. Et enchaîner sur la discussion, profitant un peu pour retrouver le temps perdu et parlant de ce qu'il avait fait depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu avant son retour définitif.

* * *

Sabo passa la porte de la maison trois heures plus tard, après être passé finaliser ses papiers de retour au Japon, et se laissa tomber sur un tabouret au comptoir de la cuisine. Ace était en train de préparer son bento pour la nuit, ça sentait la garde qui allait finir encore à point d'heure. Le blond se fit une note mentale de mettre un réveil assez tôt pour aller le chercher à la caserne et lui épargner un retour en voiture.

-Alors ?

-Je suis de soirée et de nuit toute la semaine prochaine pour commencer. Ensuite on verra bien.

Ace leva sa main pour partager un high five alors que le cadet se servit une tasse de thé encore bien chaud. Avec son retour à la maison, il allait pouvoir soulager son aîné vis-à-vis de l'éducation du plus jeune. Et vivre avec les siens lui avait un peu manqué. Beaucoup en réalité.

-On passera sans doute avec les gars pour voir comment tu te débrouilles dans ton nouvel environnement.

-Hahaha, très drôle. Tu sauras que je suis un super bon serveur !

Il attrapa une pomme avant de filer à l'étage et rejoindre sa chambre, déposant le tout sur son bureau. Il soupira en regardant sa valise qui n'était toujours pas vide, à croire que ce truc était sans fond un peu comme le sac à main d'Hermione Granger.

Quelques coups à sa porte avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre sur Ace alors qu'il sortait ses livres de cours pour les ranger. Cela faisait bizarre de se dire qu'ils ne bougeront plus de cette bibliothèque avant un moment.

-Au fait Sab' ?

-Hum ?

-J'ai trouvé cette chemise, c'est pas à moi, ni à Lu'.

Sabo regarda le vêtement, il ne lui disait rien du tout. Il le prit pour regarder la taille, il avait un doute comme en étant le propriétaire. Il hausse les épaules en retournant à son rangement.

-Pas la mienne, tiens. Demande à Luffy, qu'il voit avec ses amis.

Cela ne pouvait pas être la sienne, celle qu'il portait à la soirée est sur sa chaise. Il l'avait trouvé le lendemain en faisant le rangement, traînant lamentablement sur la rambarde de l'escalier. Son jean lui, avait échoué devant la porte de la salle de bain.

La porte reste entrebâillée alors qu'il se fige, un livre en main, ne voyant même pas le titre, pensant plutôt à un soir quelques jours plus tôt. Posant vivement les livres en équilibre précaire, il se précipita dans le couloir à la suite d'Ace.

-Attends !

Il reprit la chemise et s'enferma dans sa chambre, s'appuyant contre la porte en soupirant. Il savait à qui cette chemise appartenait. Se laissant glisser au sol, il tapa sa tête en arrière, il savait que sa réaction allait attirer les questions d'Ace. Mais plus encore, il était étonné de sa propre réaction.

* * *

Troisième soir de service et Sabo était déjà satisfait de son travail ici. Il s'entendait bien avec l'équipe et avait fait son trou dans son nouveau job. Il appréciait être ici, dans un environnement qu'il connaissait et qu'il maîtrisait. S'amusant à raconter des petites anecdotes de ses aventures ici quand il était plus jeune.

-Bonsoir, que puis-je vous servir ?

-Ton petit-cul, il est dans le menu ?

Sabo rougit aussitôt avant de regarder franchement l'homme qui venait de lui parler. Grand, fin, androgyne, des cheveux noirs en catogan et une tenue des plus provocantes. Aucun doute sur l'identité de l'homme qui lui faisait face.

-Izou ! Comment tu vas vieux ?

Sabo tendit sa main pour la lui serrer mais l'homme la délaissa pour attraper son col et le tirer par-dessus le bar pour venir plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Rien de bien signification, juste la marque de fabrique du pompier à laquelle Sabo s'était habitué depuis longtemps.

Ledit Izou le remis en place et frotta doucement sa chemise comme pour enlever des poussières invisibles, le regard malicieux.

-Je vais bien et toi chaton ?

-Comme tu le vois, la grande forme. Je suppose que c'est une tournée de bière pour la table du fond ?

L'homme lui fit un clin d'œil avant de se retourner et d'aller dans la direction que Sabo avait indiquée, riant en voyant la petite troupe se faire remarquer. Les pompiers de Mikasa étaient de sortie ce soir. Izou en faisait partit depuis un moment déjà, c'est lui qui avait pris Ace sous son aile à son arrivée dans l'unité. Et l'androgyne avait la fâcheuse habitude d'enquiquiner Sabo juste pour le plaisir de le voir être ultra gêné.

Le plateau rapidement rempli des bières commandées, le blond slaloma entre les clients pour rejoindre la table la plus bruyante de la soirée. Pas besoin de les voir pour savoir qui était présent. Il sourit en s'approchant sous les cris de joies et il soupira d'amusement en posant le plateau sur la table.

-Et voilà votre commande.

-He bien, c'est pratique d'avoir un frangin barman, hein Ace ? Surtout avec un aussi beau petit cul.

Sabo secoua la tête en sentant une main claquer ses fesses dont il se saisit pour tordre le bras de son propriétaire. Souriant en entendant Izou émettre une plainte douloureuse.

-Et tout cela au frais de la _Princesse_.

Les cris de joie et les bruits de contentement couvrirent ceux de désespoir d'Izou qui allait débourser pour la tournée. S'il était sa victime, c'était aussi réciproque. Au fil du temps c'était devenu un petit jeu entre eux, rien qu'un jeu bien que certains pourraient penser à autre chose. Il se pencha plus proche de l'homme.

-C'est pas parce que j'étais de l'autre côté de l'océan que j'ai oublié comment te mettre à genou.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue avec les rires de ses amis avant de le relâcher et partir pour reprendre sa place derrière le comptoir. Il se tourna vers son frère qui avait déjà le verre porté à sa bouche.

-Au fait Ace, t'es trop bourré, tu te démerdes pour rentrer.

Le cri d'indignation de Ace lui tira un rire, avec le brouhaha du bar, il put même entendre son aîné lui dire qu'il était un 'faux-frère' et qu'il pouvait l'oublier si cela lui arrivait un jour.

De nouveau derrière le bar à servir les clients, Sabo ne put s'empêcher de penser à la dernière fois où, effectivement, trop boire lui avait fait faire des bêtises. Le regard un peu dans le vague, il sursauta en entendant une voix grave le remercier lorsqu'il tendit un verre.

Relevant le visage, il s'attendait à voir apparaître deux yeux gris moqueurs et une touffe brune mais tout ce qu'il vit fut un blond qui partait dans la foule. Il secoua la tête. La soirée de la dernière fois lui retournait un peu trop la tête.

* * *

 _« Cela ne coûtes rien d'y aller ! Il faut que tu aies une bonne moyenne ! »_

 _« Mais je ne veux pas ! »_

 _« C'est ton bac Luffy ! Ta dernière année pour aller à la fac ! »_

 _« Justement ! Y a toute une année ! »_

Sabo soupira en entendant la dispute au rez-de-chaussée. Un regard sur l'heure lui indiquait qu'il était beaucoup trop tôt. Surtout après son service de la veille. Et c'est que lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua qu'il choisit de se lever de son lit. Affronter l'un de ses deux frères était suffisant au réveil, il ne voulait surtout pas se retrouver en plein cœur d'une dispute.

Le blond rejoignit son frère dans la cuisine, il semblait être sur le point de faire un fratricide. Le laissant ruminer un peu, il se servit un thé, s'appuyant contre un des meubles en attendant sagement qu'il se calme.

-Alors ?

-Luffy refuse d'aller aux cours de soutiens.

-Et ?

-Et c'est l'année de son bac Sabo ! Tu veux qu'il le loupe ? Moi pas ! J'ai pas envie de voir débarquer le Jiji pour qu'il l'emmène en école militaire. Il veut pas en devenir un, mais là, en continuant comme ça, il va clairement se retrouver avec un uniforme sur le dos !

Sabo soupira fortement. Le Jiji. La cause de beaucoup de leurs maux. Voilà maintenant des années et des années qu'il les menaçait de les envoyer en école militaire pour qu'ils suivent sa trace. Avec un refus venant des trois frères, attirant parfois ses foudres, surtout quand le niveau scolaire n'était vraiment pas terrible ou qu'ils faisaient leurs conneries.

Ace avait échappé à tout ça en devenant pompier après avoir tenté les études, une voie qui s'était ouverte à lui sur un coup de tête mais qui s'avérait être ce qu'il souhaitait. Sauver des vies et donner de sa personne à autrui.

Ensuite, Sabo, lui s'en est tiré après avoir été major de promo au lycée et entamé des études à l'étranger. Un compromit qu'il a réussi à négocier et obtenir en prouvant qu'il était bien mieux dans un job qui ne demandait pas autant de contrainte que celui de militaire.

Et pour finir, Luffy. Le petit dernier qui venait tout juste d'entamer sa dernière année de lycée. Le petit dernier qui a fini chaque année scolaire à la limite du redoublement, qui n'avait pas de projet pour la suite et qui était peu enclin à suivre des ordres.

-On est au début de l'année Ace. Laisse-lui le temps de faire ses preuves, tu veux ?

-Il est déjà passé tout juste cette année, grogna Ace en croisant les bras.

-Dois-je te rappeler comment on était nous aussi ? Si je me souviens bien, tu as attendu la dernière année pour te mettre franchement à bosser et que tu as passé une bonne partie de ta scolarité en retenue.

Le grognement qu'il reçut en réponse le fit sourire.

-Maintenant dégage, tu vas être en retard. Comptes pas sur moi pour donner un mot d'excuse à Marco concernant ton retard.

Il rit en le voyant filer au plus vite. Attrapant une brioche sur le comptoir avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé. Sa nuit avait été prématurément finie, il allait donc en profiter pour procrastiné au moins toute la matinée.

* * *

Law ouvrit le dernier carton du salon et sortit les livres qu'il contenait. Les posant en tas sur l'étagère, il prendrait le soin de les ranger plus tard, pour le moment, il voulait juste en chercher un bien précis. Écoutant et regardant à peine la scène qui se passait dans le reste de la pièce.

-Cet appart' est vraiment mieux que le précédent, lança quelqu'un.

-Bof, c'est un appart comme un autre.

-En même temps, il en faut peu pour te contenter Kidd, rit une jeune femme.

Un grognement du susnommé et les rires emplirent la pièce. Quelques amis étaient venus pour aider Law à emménager dans son nouvel appartement, situé un peu plus loin du centre par rapport au précédent, dans une jolie petite résidence.

-Tu as besoin d'aide Law ?

Il releva la tête pour voir la jeune femme se pencher vers lui, avec un grand sourire rayonnant. La personne la plus calme et la plus censée de la pièce, après lui bien entendu.

-Merci Kaya mais je cherche juste le livre que je t'ai promis pour ton concours.

-Oh ! C'est gentil !

Kaya s'installa au sol a ses côté pour commencer à regarder les tranches de livres, cherchant celui qu'il devait lui prêter pour son concours d'infirmière. Elle avait eu la révélation il y a quelques semaines, elle voulait faire un métier qui pouvait aider les autres tous comme elle avait été aidé elle. Et Law voulait bien lui donner un coup de main, parce qu'il connaissait son esprit de battante, tout comme il connaissait son parcours.

-Kidd, tes pieds sur la table basse.

-J't'emmerde Doc'.

Et pour toute réplique, l'étudiant leva un majeur dans sa direction, faisant rire ses amis. Situation tout à fait normal, dans un cadre tout à fait normal, dans un quotidien tout à fait normal. Pour eux.

-Je crois que ça veut dire que c'est réciproque, ricana Sachi en se levant pour aller chercher un nouveau plateau de chips.

Law laissa les autres livres en plan après avoir tendu celui qu'il avait promis à Kaya. Il rejoignit le canapé et poussa Kidd pour s'installer à côté de lui alors que Sachi revenait et s'installait par terre, laissant sa place à Kaya.

-Et sinon, tu viendras samedi soir Law ? Demanda gentiment Kaya.

-Où ?

-Au bar de Shakky, un groupe d'internes et d'infirmiers ont prévu une sortie, lui répondit Sachi.

Une soirée, encore une autre. Peut-être que pendant cette soirée il reverrait l'ange blond. Ça serait bien. Mais il ne fallait pas trop espérer, il ne connaît que son adresse et sa famille. Ce n'est pas en espérant le croiser par hasard qu'il allait réussir à le faire craquer. Mais il n'avait pas encore élaboré de plan, et il savait être patient, très patient, pour obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait.

Il sortit de ses pensées pour reprendre la conversation là où il l'avait laissé, à savoir la soirée de samedi à venir.

-Au fait, c'est pas là-bas que bosse le frère de Portgas ? Commença le rouquin.

-Ta gueule Eustass-ya.

-Sabo ? Oui, confirma Sachi. D'ailleurs il sera de service ce samedi.

Tiens donc, peut-être que cela n'allait être si hasardeux que cela. Il allait pouvoir essayer de l'approcher et tâter le terrain. Mais s'il avait su plus tôt que Sachi le connaissait, il se serait arrangé pour tenter une approche plus tôt.

Law en oubliait parfois qu'ici ce n'était pas Osaka ou encore Nagoya, là d'où il venait. Et pourtant, cela faisait deux ans qu'il était ici. Mais comme quoi, un citadin comme lui avait encore beaucoup à apprendre des petites communautés.

-Comment tu sais ça, toi ?

-J'ai gardé contact avec lui après le lycée, lui répondit l'ambulancier en haussant les épaules.

Oui, Mikasa était vraiment une petite ville. Le genre de petite ville où tout le monde se connaissait ou presque. Chose qu'il n'avait pas connu, ayant perdu de vue la plupart des personnes avec qui il a grandi, n'ayant jamais eu un grand entourage social.

-Tu vas pouvoir inaugurer ta nouvelle chambre Trafalgar, se moqua Kidd.

Certaines relations sociales, il s'en serait pourtant bien passé. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait parfois, parce qu'en réalité, sa vie serait bien morne et beaucoup moins amusante sans un gamin aux cheveux couleurs des flammes.

* * *

Law retira sa paire de gants en soupirant. Plus de peur que de mal venant de la mère de famille qui lui avait amené son fils. Il sourit pour la rassurer. Ce n'était pas la première à débarquer aux urgences avec la peur au ventre pour finalement constater que ce n'était pas si grave que cela.

-C'est une pneumonie, rien de bien grave car détectée à temps. Je vais faire donner les premiers médicaments puis vous aurez une ordonnance. Je conseille beaucoup de repos et peu de sorties.

-Merci docteur, sourit la femme complètement soulagée.

-Interne.

-Pardon ?

-Je suis simplement un interne, pas encore médecin, sourit-il.

Elle le remercia encore une fois, une infirmière venant prendre les directives de l'étudiant. Prenant soin en attendant son retour d'expliquer les médicaments qu'il allait lui donner, la prise qui serait à faire une fois partit et toutes les recommandations de base. Et une fois sa tâche finie avec la mère et son fils, il se dirigea vers les prochaines personnes présentes, sachant que cela allait être un défilé ininterrompu tout le long de la journée.

C'était ça, la joie d'être de garde aux urgences, ce qui lui arrivait à peu de choses prêt deux fois par semaine. Et le reste du temps il consultait en tant que médecin. Son quotidien depuis un peu plus de deux ans maintenant.

-Trafalgar !

Il se retourna pour voir deux pompiers approcher. Reconnaissant celui qui l'avait interpellé, il retint une grimace. Il ne manquait plus que lui, voilà plusieurs jours qu'il essayait de l'éviter, depuis la soirée en fait. Tout simplement parce qu'il ne voulait pas supporter sa mauvaise humeur lorsqu'il le croisait à l'hôpital, car un Ace qui se met à en vouloir à quelqu'un, c'était un Ace chiant à supporter.

-Portgas ?

-Joli couleur sur ton visage le futur Doc, un de tes patients qui a pas voulu prendre ses médicaments ?

-Mêles-toi de ton cul Elvis Presley.

-Ouuuuuh ! C'est qu'il mordrait le chiot.

Oui, à cet instant, Law avait envie de le mordre. En même temps, il avait appris à connaître Thatch depuis le temps qu'il était arrivé à l'hôpital. Il s'était souvent trouvé face aux pompiers et encore plus les quelques fois où il s'est trouvé dans les mêmes bars en soirées ou lorsque Ace décidait de faire une soirée.

-Ça va Ace ?

-Oui.

L'échange de regard entre l'étudiant en médecine et le pompier dura suffisamment longtemps pour que le troisième commence à se poser des questions. Law voyait bien passer dans les yeux du brun des menaces d'une mort certaine et prochaine si jamais il s'approchait encore de son blond de frère.

Mais il n'avait pas peur de lui, et ce n'est pas parce que sa joue était encore un peu jaune que cela allait l'arrêter. Il devait juste y aller plus doucement en présence de l'aîné de la fratrie, c'est tout.

-Pourquoi vous êtes là ?

-On vient d'amener une personne âgée qui vient de faire une chute. Mais c'est pas pour ça que je viens te voir.

Il haussa un sourcil, en le voyant ranger son regard de grand-frère protecteur pour avoir un sourire en coin et avoir son tic de passer sa main dans ses cheveux. Il avait quelque chose à lui demander, c'était certain. Plus qu'à savoir quoi.

-Dis-moi, tu es doué pour les études ?

-Je suppose que je ne serais pas là si ce n'était pas le cas. Viens en au fait Ace, j'ai d'autres patients à voir.

Et notamment une jolie petite famille qui s'approchait s'il en jugeait en regardant au-dessus de l'épaule des deux hommes. Mais en demandant à son ancien colocataire d'aller plus vite, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce genre de demande.

-Tu pourrais donner des cours à Luffy ?

Law eut un bug et regarda son interlocuteur de haut en bas. Il avait bien entendu ? Non, c'était impossible qu'il lui demande ça. Il devait lui manquer des neurones, quoique, ça, c'était un fait déjà connu. Mais réellement, Law avait loupé un épisode. Ace avait vraiment demandé ça ?

Il regarda son air sérieux et sa moue presque suppliante. Et l'information fit réellement tilt dans le cerveau de l'étudiant.

-Pardon ?!

* * *

-ESPÈCE DE SADIQUE !

-Espèce de gonzesse !

-Ch'uis pas une gonzesse ! Ch'uis mécano !

Law se mit à rire, quand la conversation commençait à prendre cette tournure c'est qu'Eustass n'avait plus d'argument pour l'insulter. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il allait bientôt arrêter de couiner comme un cochon. Et donc soulager ses oreilles qui commençaient à ne plus pouvoir le supporter.

-Et moi je sauve des vies !

-Ouais, bah on dirait pas là !

-Ta gueule Kidd et arrête de bouger ou je t'éborgne et je te laisse te vider de ton sans sur ton canapé.

La main levée de Law avec l'aiguille fit taire le rouquin qui bascula sa tête en arrière. Buvant à grande gorgée à la bouteille de whisky qu'il tenait en main.

Law fini par poser l'aiguille et le fil dans le plat à côté de lui. Nettoyant la plaie fraîchement recousue et appliquant les derniers soins avant de se lever et jeter ses gants.

-C'est bon j'ai fini. Tu vas pas mourir maintenant.

-Haha. Très drôle.

L'étudiant sourit en l'aidant à se redresser pour s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le canapé. Le silence n'était pas pesant et ne plus entendre les protestations de son ami faisait du bien. Il accepta même la canette qu'il venait de lui apporter, se moquant de son claudiquement quand il se déplaçait.

-Alors, comment tu t'es fait ça ?

-Pression sur la clef quand je serais un boulon, elle m'a échappé des mains, soupira le mécano en se laissant à nouveau tomber à sa place.

Accident à la con, pour pas changer. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il l'avait soigné et recousue. D'ailleurs, c'est à l'hôpital qu'il l'avait rencontré la première fois. Law était encore au collège, il avait suivi son père dans un colloque de médecin organisé dans un hôpital. Il se souvient avoir parcouru les couloirs pour trouver de quoi s'occuper et était tombé sur un gamin qui n'arrêtait pas de râler, portant un plâtre au niveau de la main.

Il l'avait engueulé comme quoi il ne fallait crier dans un hôpital, faisant répliquer le rouquin qui n'était qu'une crevette encore à cet âge-là, et c'est de dispute en dispute qu'ils avaient fini par devenir ami à la fin du colloque, moment où Law du repartir chez lui et ne plus voir le rouquin pendant longtemps, ne gardant le contact que par téléphone.

-Arrête de penser, tu vas vieillir trop vite, ironisa Kidd.

Le doigt qu'il reçut en retour fit rire le mécanicien qui ne s'occupa alors plus de lui mais plutôt de sa bière avant qu'elle ne soit plus fraîche. Law grogna en sentant quelque chose frotter contre sa jambe et soupira en sentant la chose monter sur ses genoux. Ses yeux tombèrent dans ceux dorés d'un chat qui se mit à ronronner en réclamant des caresses qu'il finit par lui prodiguer.

Kidd avait adopté ce chat après l'avoir trouvé abandonné et gravement blessé dans un recoin du garage où il bossait. Il s'était planqué là, effrayé et le mécanicien n'avait pas pu le laisser mourir. Depuis, le chat habitait lui aussi dans cet appartement et était un peu trop collant selon Law.

-Portgas me demande de donner des cours à son frère.

-C'est qu'il doit être désespéré pour faire appel à toi, ricana Kidd. Je donne pas un mois de survie à ce gosse.

Ce qui n'était pas faux lorsque l'on voyait Luffy. Ce gosse était une véritable pile électrique, il ne savait pas tenir en place et sa capacité de concentration était selon les dire de son frère… Presque inexistantes lorsqu'il s'agissait des cours.

Law en soupira d'avance.

-Urusai, j'ai pas encore dit que je le ferais.

-Mais tu le feras. A cause de son frère.

L'étudiant leva un sourcil. Il n'a jamais dit qu'il acceptait de donner des cours. Déjà tout dépendrait de son propre emploi du temps. Et puis supporter le benjamin des Monkey ? Cela ne l'enchantait guère. Et puis, peu importe ce que dirait Ace pour le faire accepter, il ne dirait pas oui pour ses beaux yeux. Ils ne sont pas son genre. Actuellement, son genre est bleu. Donc même si le pompier le menace il ne fléchirait pas.

-Ace ne m'effraye pas.

-Je parlais pas de Ace, aller maintenant vire de là Doc', je dois nettoyer cette merde.

Pourquoi Kidd était devenu son meilleur-ami déjà ? Son cerveau refusa de réfléchir pour trouver une réponse à cette question. Il ne voulait pas risquer un arrêt d'urgence de la machinerie, il en avait besoin pour bosser demain. Quoique non, demain, c'était samedi et il ne bossait pas. Par contre, il y avait cette soirée au bar de Shakky, celle où il devrait y croiser le blond.

* * *

 **Et voilà ~**

 **Je vous dis à la prochaine pour la suite !**


	3. 3 - Première tentative

**Hello à tous !**

 **J'espère que tout le monde va bien ** Mieux que moi en tout cas qui n'arrive pas à guérir T.T En tout cas, j'ai quand même réussi à vous apporter ce nouveau chapitre ! Au passage, je remercie les ajouts en follow et favoris :D**

 **Mais avant de vous le laisser lire je me rends compte que je n'ai pas expliquer certains points !**

 **1\. Tout d'abord, l'histoire se passe au Japon, ce qui fait que le cursus scolaire est décalé, en effet les japonais commencent l'année scolaire vers avril pour la finir en mars de l'année suivante. C'est donc normal que Luffy disent avoir une année pour travailler son bac !**

 **2\. Ensuite, Mikasa est une vraie ville du Japon ! Sauf qu'elle ne se trouve pas à côté de Osaka mais à côté de Sapporo, juste que cette ville avait tout les critère que je voulais donc je me suis permise de la déplacer un peu car Osaka contenait les autres critères que je vais développer que plus tard dans la fiction. Mais je pense que cette petite modification ne vous gênera pas trop ^^**

 **3\. Pour continuer, le plus gros changement que j'ai fait ! J'ai mis un écart plus grand entre l'âge de Luffy et celui de ses frères. A l'origine il y a trois ans, ici il y a un peu plus, certains ont du remarquer par le fait que Ace à fait trois en de colocation avec Law pour la fac et que Sabo a fait un cursus d'université complet aux USA ce qui n'aurait pas pu être possible si les frères avait l'écart d'âge donné par Oda. Ce n'était pas une erreur de ma part mais un choix prévu de mon côté.**

 **4\. Et pour finir, vous verrez que j'ai pris quelques liberté concernant les liens entre certains personnages, ça me tenait à cœur et c'était aussi un petit clin d'oeil ! Clin d'œil qu'on retrouvera peut-être dans différents chapitre à venir qui sait :3**

 **C'est tout pour les petites infos de ce genre ! Si jamais je trouve qu'il est nécessaire de préciser d'autres choses par la suite je le ferais ! Et comme je pense avoir tout dis, je laisse place au chapitre juste après les reviews !**

* * *

 **Zialema :** Oui c'est tout à fait ça et j'entends déjà Law râler à ce propos xD Et non, le blond c'était pas Marco, sinon je l'aurais dit car Sabo connait Marco, même si je n'ai pas encore fait intervenir ce personnage dans l'histoire, et tu as tout les droits d'être une fangirl à ce propos là *sifflote innocemment* Et pour la façon dont va procéder Law, je crois que ça commence ici ^^

* * *

La première tentative ne vint pas tout de suite. Sabo dû attendre la fin du mois de mai pour entendre à nouveau parler de Law. Soit trois semaines complètes de son silence. Et ce n'était pas comme si Sabo pouvait/voulait le contacter en premier. Après tout, c'était ce garçon qui lui courait après. C'était à lui de faire les premiers pas.

Et cela plaisait assez à Sabo de se faire désirer. Il ne s'était jamais retrouvé dans cette situation, n'ayant jamais été ouvertement intéressé et intéressant pour un homme. Et puis, il était curieux. Curieux de voir jusqu'où ce Law irait et s'il voulait vraiment de lui. Si ce n'était pas que des mots en l'air un lendemain de soirée.

-Vos livres, Monsieur.

Le blond revint à la réalité en voyant la libraire lui tendre une pile d'ouvrage. Voilà longtemps qu'il n'avait pu acheter des livres, ne voulant pas s'encombrer lorsqu'il était aux USA. Maintenant qu'il était rentré, il pouvait se permettre de remplir la bibliothèque de la maison. Qui était déjà bien remplie soit dit en passant.

-Merci.

Sabo attrapa les livres et les rangea dans son sac avant de saluer la femme d'un signe de tête en sortant. Se creuser les méninges pour essayer de comprendre l'ami de Ace n'était pas non plus la meilleure chose à faire.

Une fois dans la rue, il inspira profondément. Ne pas réfléchir. Ne pas penser. Oublier. Il soupira devant l'échec alors que le lendemain de soirée retournait encore et encore dans sa tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimerait être Luffy parfois, avoir un esprit volatile et capable de se concentrer sur tout autre chose.

-Sabo !

Le blond se retourna pour voir qui venait de l'interpeller. Il sourit en reconnaissant une de ses amies. Koala, une fille qu'il fréquentait depuis le lycée et qu'il avait un peu perdue de vue à cause de ses études à l'étranger.

-C'est bien toi ! Fit la jeune femme en venant le serrer dans ses bras. Je n'étais pas sûr, bien que tu m'aies dit être rentré, je crois que j'ai du mal à me faire à l'idée.

-Comment vas-tu Koala ? Tu n'es pas à Tokyo ?

-Non, j'ai abandonné le poste, c'était tellement ennuuuuuyant ! J'ai préféré rentrer. Et toi ? Raconte-moi un peu ?

Elle le prit par le bras et commença à l'entraîner un peu plus loin en ville, l'assaillant de questions au passage. L'obligeant ainsi à raconter en détail comment était la vie de l'autre côté de l'océan. Ils s'installèrent à un café alors qu'il n'oubliait pas de raconter quelques anecdotes sur telle ou telle chose qu'il avait vu, sur les clichés des américains, ne manquant pas de faire rire son amie.

-Et donc me voilà de retour.

-Tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ?

Il soupira en regardant le café dans le fond de sa tasse. Ses projets n'étaient pas vraiment définis pour le moment, il ne savait pas trop quoi faire, dans quelle direction aller. Pour le moment, il voyait ça comme une phase, une sorte de congé sabbatique dans sa vie.

-Je ne sais pas, pour le moment j'ai un petit job au bar de Shakky. Histoire de prendre le temps de poser mes valises. Puis j'aviserais ensuite.

-Je vois. En tout cas je suis contente que tu sois de retour, même si je ne m'attendais pas à te voir avant encore un ou deux mois, les examens aux États-Unis ne sont pas vers juin ?

-Oui, tout est décalé, sourit-il. J'étais complètement perdu au début, tu m'aurais vu. Enfin, là c'était un peu différent pour moi, vu que c'était ma dernière année.

Plus ou moins. Mais pas besoin d'entrer dans les détails. Il était de retour au pays, près des siens, c'était ce qui comptait le plus pour lui pour le moment. Ils continuèrent d'échanger des nouvelles, apprenant que la demoiselle avait quitté son petit-ami et grand amour de lycée ou encore qu'elle était devenue très amie avec l'ancienne reine du lycée qu'elle ne pouvait pas encadrer à l'époque.

-Oh ! Je vais devoir te laisser ! J'ai promis à Hack de passer le voir au dojo !

-Hack ? Il enseigne toujours ?

-Oui, il a la fournée des petits nouveaux aujourd'hui. Tu veux venir le voir ? Il serait sans doute content !

-Peut-être une prochaine fois, je dois encore faire quelques courses et faire le bentô à Ace pour ce soir, il m'a demandé de lui préparer un truc américain. Et il a toujours faim vers minuit, je ne voudrais pas qu'il vide les placards de la caserne. Mais passe-lui le bonjour.

Ils rirent tous les deux, Koala connaissait bien Ace et savait qu'il en serait capable, il l'avait déjà fait. Une fois. Ayant pour conclusion un appel à Sabo qui était sur un autre continent, à une heure très tardive et dans son lit. Cela avait valu un raccrochage au nez en règle à l'aîné et un Sabo à l'aura meurtrière toute la journée suivante.

Koala fini par poser sa tasse vidée en quelques gorgées, Sabo fini de jouer avec la sienne pour faire de même, sortant également la monnaie qu'il laissa entre les deux tasses pendant qu'ils se préparaient à sortir.

-On se tient au courant alors ! Appel-moi !

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue avant de partir de son côté avec un dernier signe de la main, le laissant seul. Sabo prit son sac de livre et sortit du café pour reprendre son chemin et ses courses.

Il entra dans l'épicerie la plus proche pour faire ses achats, n'ayant pas besoin de grand chose pour compléter le repas du soir. Sifflotant dans les rayons tout en faisant son choix.

* * *

Voir la maison faisait toujours un effet de joie à Sabo. Il était venu tellement peu de fois ces dernières années qu'être enfin de retour lui faisait toujours étrange. Tout comme les premières fois où il venait ici, après avoir été tiré de son ancienne vie.

Toujours le sourire aux lèvres, il entra à l'intérieur avant de le perdre en trébuchant contre des objets indéterminé qui obstruaient le passage. Des chaussures. Il soupira en se disant qu'il devrait s'en douter.

-Ace, bordel ! Commença-t-il en haussant la voix pour se faire entendre de son frère peu importe où il était dans la maison. Combien de fois je t'ai dit de pas laisser traîner tes chaussures dans l'entrée. Quelqu'un va finir par…

Sabo avisa alors les deux paires d'yeux qui le regardaient en la présence de Luffy, crayon en bouche, et Law, un sourire en coin, sans doute amusé. Où était Ace ? Ce n'était pas ses chaussures dans l'entrée qui avaient failli le tuer ? Il se pencha vers le couloir, avisant les chaussures, et à la vu du style effectivement, cela ne pouvait pas être celles de son frère.

-Salut, lança Law sans se départir de son sourire.

-Tomber, termina Sabo sans le quitter des yeux avant que Luffy n'attire son attention.

-Je rangerais plus tard, sourit Luffy avant de se pencher sur un livre ouvert devant lui. Ace est en service jusque vingt heures. Il a dit qu'on le rejoignait pour manger avec les autres.

-Euh… Lu' ?

Le plus jeune redressa le visage vers lui et Sabo en profita pour s'approcher et voir ce qu'ils fabriquaient tous les deux. Il remarqua alors qu'il s'agissait d'un livre de cours. Un livre de cours. Devant son frère. Ouvert. A l'endroit. Avec des feuilles de note sous ses mains. Avec son écriture.

-Tu… Tu révises ?

-Ouais, le nouveau prof de bio est un sadique du coup Law veut bien m'aider à bosser.

Le blond ferma les yeux, histoire de faire passer l'information en boucle dans sa tête pour être certain d'avoir bien compris. Est-ce que Ace était au courant ? Il fallait lui dire, il devait lui dire. Il le ferait, il devait l'informer.

Sabo resta sceptique sur le moment avant de hausser les épaules, reprendre son sac et filer en cuisine pour ranger les quelques courses. Si l'ami d'Ace voulait donner un coup de main, que grand bien lui fasse, Luffy avait besoin d'aide après tout. Il espérait juste qu'il soit assez patient pour ne pas tuer et enterrer son petit-frère dès le premier cours.

-Mon petit-frère qui révise, murmura-t-il en vidant son sac sur le comptoir.

Il avait un peu de mal à assimiler l'idée. Luffy n'était pas très fan de l'école et à toujours eut du mal, enchaînant les problèmes les uns après les autres pour finir par le fait qu'il avait du retard dans presque toutes les matières.

Ace serait content de savoir qu'il avait écouté ses conseils et prit quelqu'un pour l'aider à se rattraper. Finalement, tout n'était pas perdu pour le petit dernier et l'aîné allait arrêter de voir les cheveux blancs envahir sa tête.

* * *

En voyant Sabo, Law se dit que c'était son jour de chance aujourd'hui. Il n'allait pas devoir attendre de donner plusieurs cours à Luffy avant de tomber sur son frère. En même temps il aurait pu le croiser plus tôt, notamment à la soirée avec ses collègues au bar où il devait bosser. Mais Sachi s'était trompé et le blond n'avait pas été là, puis par la suite, l'étudiant à enchaîné les gardes et n'a pu y retourner.

Maintenant il allait pouvoir en profiter pour lui parler. Rendant la feuille d'exercice à Luffy, il lui indiqua sur lesquels essayer de se pencher avant de se lever pour rejoindre la cuisine. Appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, il regarda le dos de Sabo alors qu'il semblait préparer quelque chose.

Tout doucement, sans se faire annoncer, il s'approcha dans son dos, sans entrer dans son espace vital pour pouvoir le surprendre qu'il s'en rende compte.

-Il va falloir qu'on parle de la rémunération.

Le blond sursauta et lâcha le pot de thé qui s'étala sur le plan de travail. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Il se retourna vivement vers lui, le cœur palpitant d'avoir été surprit.

-Pardon ?

-Le prix. Pour les cours de Luffy.

Sabo n'avait pas programmé les cours, Ace aurait déjà dû lui dire. Si c'était qu'une question d'argent ou de date de paiement, ce serait qu'une question de modalité. Il commença à ramasser le thé qui s'était étalé sur le meuble, avant de se tourner vers Law qui n'en avait visiblement pas fini avec lui.

-Je ne serais pas contre un payement en nature.

Il aurait dû s'en douter. Sabo soupira en sentant les lèvres entrer en contact avec sa peau. Il s'appuya contre le meuble dans son dos, fermant les yeux et essayant de garder les pieds sur terre. Si c'était de cela que parlait Law pour l'avoir, il devait reconnaître qu'il était sur le bon chemin.

Et il sentait les lèvres remonter doucement de son coup vers ce petit endroit juste sous son oreille. Petit coin de peau qu'il ne savait pas si sensible chez lui et holalala... Il allait en soupirer d'aise avant d'entendre une voix le figer.

-Sabo ! Laisse Traffy tranquille ! Sinon Ace voudra plus qu'il vienne me donner des cours.

Il sentit le petit rire de 'Traffy' dans son cou et son souffle remonter jusque son oreille. Visiblement, la menace ne semblait pas l'effrayer, ni le faire se stopper. Bien que une petite voix tout au fond de lui semblait lui faire remarquer qu'il appréciait cette proximité.

-Je prendrais le reste du paiement plus tard, murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

Tout ça pour ça ? Sabo en était outré. Il l'avait titillé, s'était amusé avec lui et tout ce à quoi il avait le droit était un bisou sur la joue ? Un simple bisou sur la joue. Non mais ! Il n'était pas un enfant pour qu'il puisse faire cela. Et son idée alors de le faire flancher et de l'avoir ? Ses fameuses tentatives que l'étudiant lui avait à demi promises le lendemain de la soirée ?

Revenant vers le salon, il attrapa Law par le col avant de le laisser s'asseoir et l'embrassa à pleine bouche et avec force. Pas un grand baiser langoureux mais ses lèvres étaient quand même bien collées aux siennes avant qu'il ne le lâche tout aussi brusquement.

-Voilà, tu l'as eu ton paiement. Et ça vaudra pour les cinq prochains cours.

Puis il planta les deux garçons là, montant quatre à quatre les marches pour finir par rentrer dans sa chambre et en claquer la porte. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de faire ?

* * *

Dans le salon, Law souriait en prenant place à la table. Luffy le regardait en haussant un sourcil. L'étudiant ignora totalement son regard. Il pouvait bien penser ce qu'il voulait, il s'en moquait.

-J'espère pour toi que Ace l'apprenne pas. Ce serait dommage.

-Si tu veux que je t'aide à réviser cette année, tu ne diras rien, siffla le plus âgé en prenant la feuille d'exercice du plus jeune pour la corriger.

Même si en réalité, Law s'en moquait un peu si son ami venait à l'apprendre. Bon certes, si Ace lui en parlait, ce ne serait sans doute pas avec des mots. Mais ce n'est pas cela qui allait l'arrêter. Il releva le regard vers le couloir où avait fui le blondinet, peu importe ce que le pompier lui ferait, il était prêt à encaisser les coups. La tête d'ange en valait la chandelle. Et puis… cette première tentative était fructueuse, non ?

* * *

Sabo ne redescendit que deux heures plus tard, après être certain d'avoir bien entendu la porte d'entrée calquer et que Luffy soit seul au rez-de-chaussée. Il ne fuyait pas. Il ne voulait juste pas croiser le regard de Law et lui parler. Pas maintenant, il avait besoin de se remettre de ses émotions de la journée.

-Tu veux manger quoi ce soir ? S'enquit le blond en allant en cuisiner préparer le bentô de son aîné. J'ai été faire quelques courses.

Luffy s'assit sur un des tabourets du comptoir et le regarda faire. Piquant de temps à autre un truc à grignoter. Sabo commençait à évider un poivron avec le couteau, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait faire comme petite recette pas très contraignante.

-Tu sors avec Law ?

La question déstabilisa totalement Sabo qui ne manqua pas de faire riper son couteau à l'intérieur du légume avec force, le transperçant de tout le long de la lame et de s'entailler la main qui tenait le tenait, du long de son pouce jusqu'au poignet. La douleur fut vive et le sang sortit rapidement par cette ouverture.

-Bordel !

Il sera sa main blessée dans l'autre alors que le sang gouttait sur le plan de travail et sur le sol. Allumant l'eau, il la passa en dessous en fermant les yeux, retenant au mieux la douleur. Expirant doucement pour calmer le tambour qui se mettait à battre dans sa tête.

Sabo n'entendait même pas Luffy partir de la pièce en courant, se ramasser dans les escaliers et revenir peut après, toujours en faisant un ramdam d'enfer. Sans doute était-il partit chercher de quoi bander la blessure ou la nettoyer. Mais Sabo n'arrivait pas à se déconcentrer, il se sentait pas très bien.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Sabo ne s'occupa même pas de la nouvelle voix qu'il entendait, totalement différente de celle de Luffy, trop occupé à respirer pour faire refluer les picotements et l'étourdissement qui le prenait. Pourtant il était habitué à voir du sang, ce n'était pas non plus la première fois qu'il se blessait. Mais apparemment son corps avait décidé que cette fois c'était trop et qu'il devait couper les machines.

-Il s'est coupé avec le couteau !

-K'so !

Le blondinet sentit des mains prendre les siennes pour évaluer les dégâts et se laissa faire lorsqu'on le força à le mettre assit sur une chaise. Ses yeux maintenant ouvert, il cherchait toujours à calmer le bourdonnement qui le prenait, ne pouvant que laisser les nouvelles mains s'occuper de lui.

Il a aussi compris qu'on lui passait un truc sur le visage. Un truc frais et humide. Il soupira quand sa vue s'arrêta de se brouiller pour voir un Luffy qui le regardait, avec un tissus mouillé en main, un peu paniqué et un tête brune agenouillée devant lui qui serait un bandage sur sa main. Law.

-J'ai bandé avec ce que j'ai pu mais on doit aller aux urgences, reste ta main appuyée dessus le plus fort possible. Tu peux faire ça ? S'enquit Law en finissant le nœud.

-Je pense, murmura Sabo, ne pouvant quitter sa blessure des yeux.

-Manges ça, tu vas nous tomber dans les pommes sinon.

Il accepta le sucre qui était mis dans sa bouche alors que sa main non-blessée était occupée à tenir son poignet. Il était un peu nauséeux mais tint quand même le choc quand il fut mis debout, une veste posée sur ses épaules et qu'on lui enfilait des chaussures tout en prenant appuis sur son frère qui le soutenait.

Law était partit devant pour mettre la voiture en route alors que Luffy suivait le cadet à la trace pour le retenir en cas de tout trébuchement non prévu.

-Reste là Lu', je reviens bientôt ok ?

-Hai.

Sabo colla un instant son front contre celui de son petit-frère. Il sentait son inquiétude et se devait de le rassurer. Après tout, ce n'était pas non plus la première fois qu'il se retrouvait blessé bien que cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait de voyage à l'hôpital pour une grosse blessure.

-Daijobu. Et ne dérange pas Ace pour ça d'accord ? Ce n'est pas grave.

Il se détacha de lui en entendant la voiture démarrer dans l'allée. Il devait aller à l'hôpital avant de se vider de son sang. Il lui offrit un sourire avant de rejoindre Law et monter à ses côtés, le laissant partir en trombe.

* * *

L'ambiance à l'hôpital était normalement plus calme en soirée. Sauf du côté des urgences où il y avait un peu plus de monde. Et sans doute une certaine attente à prévoir. Une bonne chose pour Sabo, sa main semblait se calmer niveau saignement, il pourrait attendre sans mourir d'une hémorragie.

-Sabo ?

-Salut Sachi ! Comment ça va ?

-Bien mais… Ta main ?

L'ambulancier qui était de passage dans le couloir regarda la main en blanchissant. Remontant vers les deux yeux bleus qui le fixaient avec fermeté. Il aurait du se douter qu'il croiserait quelqu'un qu'il connaissait.

-C'est rien, juste un bête accident de cuisine.

Le jeune homme se pencha sur le côté pour chercher la réponse du côté de Law, pas certain de s'il devait croire ou non son ami. Sabo leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver plusieurs années en arrière, avant qu'il ne quitte Mikasa.

-Promis, ce n'est qu'un accident non prévu cette fois et qui ne mets en cause que moi et pas une tierce personne.

Il sentit le regard de Law posé sur lui mais l'ignora, se concentrant plutôt sur Sachi qui soupira un simple _'je te crois'_ avant de lui faire une accolade et de repartir à son travail. L'ambulancier était une des personnes qu'il connaissait depuis très longtemps, et Sabo savait ce à quoi il avait pensé à l'instant mais il ne voulait pas en parler, c'était du passé.

Le duo put alors rejoindre le bureau d'accueil et se faire signaler au personnel soignant pour que la main du blond soit prise en charge le plus rapidement possible. Aussi rapidement que les urgences pouvaient aller bien sûr. Une femme les accueillant avec un grand sourire.

-Alors qu'avons-nous là ?

-Accident domestique, répondit Law à sa place. Je peux m'en charger, j'ai juste besoin de quoi faire des sutures.

-Ça ira Trafalgar, quelqu'un peut s'en charger. Allez-vous installer, un médecin viendra vous voir.

L'étudiant leva les yeux au ciel, faisant sourire Sabo. La frustration du brun pouvait se faire sentir tellement elle était palpable. Il suivit l'ami de son frère sans rien dire et s'assit dans les premiers fauteuils vide à leur disposition. Ils étaient prêt à passer plusieurs longues, très longues minutes à attendre leur tour.

* * *

Assit dans la salle d'attente, Sabo regardait le plafond, la tête appuyée contre le mur. Il a regardé l'heure il y a peu, cela faisait au moins une heure qu'ils étaient là, assit sans rien faire. Regardant son téléphone par moment, passant le plus clair de son temps dans ses pensées et aussi la façon dont il avait atterri ici.

-Luffy m'a demandé si je sortais avec toi, ça m'a déstabilisé et je me suis coupé.

Law le regarda, essayant sans doute de le sonder mais il l'ignora, ne quittant pas son point d'observation invisible. C'était à cause de quelques petits mots qu'il se retrouvait dans cette salle à tenir fermement le bandage autour de sa main, se vidant presque de son sang.

-Et tu lui as répondu quoi ?

-J'étais en train de me vider de mon sang dans la cuisine, tu crois que j'avais le temps de lui répondre, railla-t-il.

Law ne répondit pas, sachant très bien que ce n'était pas la peine d'insister. Et Sabo lui en fut reconnaissant. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas en parler. Car d'un côté, il ne voulait pas de petit-ami, il ne voulait pas de relation tout court. Mais d'un autre, ce que l'étudiant avait fait plus tôt dans la journée, puis son comportement lui disait qu'il n'avait pas blagué le lendemain de l'anniversaire de Luffy.

Alors ils restèrent ainsi, à ne pas parler pendant que les minutes s'égrenaient. Sabo fini par se lever, marcher un peu avant de venir se rasseoir à cause de léger étourdissement. Il n'arrivait plus à rester là, assit à côté de Law, à attendre.

-A quoi ça sert de bosser à l'hôpital si tu peux même pas avoir un passe-droit aux urgences, soupira Sabo.

Law ne répondit pas, son regard fixé vers le couloir, attendant le médecin. Il n'allait pas répondre à cette provocation facile. A cet instant, il était bien certain que les trois étaient frères, le même genre de réflexion et de comportement qu'il a déjà pu observer chez son aîné et le benjamin.

Il fallut attendre encore plus de vingt minutes pour qu'un médecin vienne enfin vers eux. Apportant enfin la libération à un Sabo qui se vidait toujours lentement de son sang.

-Monsieur Monkey ?

Sabo se leva, vacillant un peu mais rattraper par l'ami de son frère. Il se dégagea doucement de la prise pour suivre le médecin, laissant le brun décider de ce qu'il voulait faire.

Il fut presque déçu en ne le voyant pas le suivre mais la douleur et le sang le rappelèrent à l'ordre alors qu'il était installé sur un lit d'appoint dans une salle où d'autres blessés étaient présents, simplement séparés par des rideaux.

-Comment vous êtes-vous fait ça ?

-Je coupais des légumes, le couteau à riper et c'est tout.

L'homme le regarda en haussant un sourcil. L'air de demander si c'était vraiment le cas ou pas une histoire montée de toute pièce pour dire autre chose. Le blond leva encore une fois les yeux au ciel, ils s'étaient tous donné le mot ce soir pour éluder les choses ?

-Un bête accident, mon frère me parlait et ça m'a déconcentré. Si j'avais voulu le faire exprès j'aurais coupé dans l'autre sens.

Ok, il en avait fait des conneries pour se retrouver de temps en temps à l'hôpital. La plus part de ses séjours ici ayant été à cause de ses frères. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour l'accuser de faire exprès de se blesser pour se retrouver entouré de blouses blanches.

Le blond avait eu un autre programme pour la soirée que de la passer aux urgences à se faire recoudre la main. Il allait d'ailleurs devoir prévenir Ace que son casse-croûte de minuit ne serait pas opérationnel.

-Bien, je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de vous faire le rappel des soins ?

-Non ça ira, merci.

-N'hésitez pas à prendre de quoi calmer la douleur. Je vous revois d'ici une semaine pour les fils.

Sabo hocha la tête avant de prendre la feuille que le médecin lui donnait, un arrêt de travail. Avec une main bandée comme elle l'était, il ne pourrait pas porter de plateau ou faire quoi que ce soit au café.

Il allait rejoindre Law à la salle d'attente, pour lui dire qu'il était prêt et pressé de partir d'ici. Mais en chemin, voir même presque arrivé à sa destination, une voix l'interpella, le faisant s'arrêter et se retourner.

-Sabo ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Ace ?

Le blond n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit de plus qu'il se retrouva avec un grand frère protecteur sur les bras qui examinait son haut plein de sang et sa main bandée.

-Il t'est arrivé quoi ?

-Pas grand-chose, je me suis coupé en préparant ton bentô.

-Coupé ? S'étrangla le pompier.

-Sabo ? Le médecin a fini ?

Ledit Sabo commença à soupirer en voyant l'air maman-poule de son frère, plus le fait que Law les rejoignait avec leurs affaires. Voyant alors le regard de l'aîné changer du tout au tout. Quelque chose lui disait que la soirée n'était pas encore finie et qu'il allait sans aucun doute en entendre parler à nouveau.

-Trafalgar, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-J'ai amené Sabo à l'hôpital, j'étais chez vous quand c'est arrivé.

-Pardon ?

Un autre pompier que Sabo n'identifia pas essaya de calmer Ace et le faire reculer, craignant qu'il n'agresse l'étudiant en médecine. Ce n'était pas le lieu ni le moment d'avoir une explosion contre un civil alors qu'ils étaient en plein boulot.

-Je donnais les cours à Luffy, tu te souviens ?

-Haaaa ! Ouiiiiii !

Et Law autant que Sabo et que le pompier furent blasé de ce changement total de comportement. Mais bon, pour le moment, cela leur sauvait la vie à tous les deux. Bien que pour Sabo, il ne se sentait menacé en rien, au contraire de Law qui s'était déjà reçu un coup il y a quelques semaines.

Il jeta un œil au brun qui restait droit et stoïque. Il ne montrait rien. Puis il se reporta sur son frère qui lui disait de bien rentrer et de se reposer, donnant ses dernières recommandations avant de partir.

Une fois de nouveau tous les deux, Sabo suivit Law jusque sa voiture. Ajustant sa veste pour ne pas sentir la fraîcheur du début de soirée s'infiltrer dans son cou. Ils avaient beau être au printemps, les soirées étaient plutôt fraîches en ce moment.

-Tu étais partit.

-Pardon ?

Sabo s'arrêta, faisant que le brun du faire de même pour se tourner vers lui.

-Tu étais partit lorsque je cuisinais. Pourquoi tu es revenu ?

-J'ai oublié mon chapeau. J'étais venu le rechercher et personne ne répondait à la porte donc je suis entré. On peut y aller ?

-Ouais…

Il s'installa dans la voiture, et ne dit rien tout le long du trajet, laissant le silence planer dans l'habitacle. Comme à l'allé, il ne savait pas quoi dire. De toute façon qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait ajouter de plus ? Il lui a bie ndit comment c'était arrivé, et il ne voulait pas revenir sur le sujet.

Au fond de lui, Sabo était indécis. Indécis quand au fait qu'il ne voulait pas se trouver de petite-amie ou de petit-ami à son retour au Japon. Pas pour le moment. Mais il était indécis aussi au fait que depuis le lendemain de la soirée, depuis le moment où il s'était réveillé avec Law dans son lit, il y avait un truc qui voulait bien s'ouvrir à cet homme.

* * *

Une fois la porte d'entrée passée, le blond reçu un boulet de canon dans les bras. S'il n'avait pas l'habitude des démonstrations d'affection de son petit-frère il aurait très clairement fini au sol. Il le sera contre lui dans l'espoir de le rassurer.

-Sabo !

-Hey Lu'.

-Tu vas bien ?

Il rit en frottant doucement les cheveux de son frère, retournant à la cuisine. Il devait finir de préparer à manger pour Ace et pour eux deux. Et aussi nettoyer tout le bazar qu'il avait mit.

-Quelques points mais ne t'en fait pas, ce n'est rien.

Sabo sourit en voyant que tout avait déjà été nettoyé. Luffy avait pris soin de ne pas laisser d'hémoglobine sur le plan de travail ni sur le sol. Et il pouvait jurer aussi que les ingrédients pour le repas avaient un peu disparu.

Et au vu du regard fuyant et des lèvres pincées du plus jeune, il comprit très rapidement que ses mains avaient été baladeuse pendant sa bonne action.

-Je vais vous laissez. Luffy, je te préviens pour le prochain cours. Sabo.

Les deux frères se retournèrent vers Law qui était toujours là. L'étudiant les avait regardé avec un sourire. Se rappelant alors à eux, il les salua d'un hochement de tête et s'en alla vers la porte d'entrée, les mains dans les poches.

-Attends !

Le brun s'arrêta alors qu'il ouvrait la porte et se tenait avec un pied dehors. Ne se tournant pas vers Sabo qui l'avait pourtant interpeller, sans doute pour le remercier. Ce qu'il n'avait pas à faire. Il était un futur médecin. IL avait voué sa vie à sauver des gens, il n'aurait pas pu repartir d'ici sans rien faire.

Sabo l'attrapa par le coude et le fit pivoter vers lui. Dans l'élan, Law bascula en avant et se retient de justesse, rencontrant alors une paire de lèvres contre les siennes. Fermant les yeux et profitant de ce que le blond lui offrait. Un simple baiser. Rien de plus. Rien de moins.

-Tu as encore du chemin à faire, souffla Sabo sur ses lèvres.

Les yeux gris de l'étudiant tombèrent dans ceux amusés et bleus de son vis-à-vis. Contemplant une nouvelle fois cette nuance entre l'œil d'un bleu parfait et l'autre un peu voilé de blanc.

Toujours le sourire aux lèvres, et en tenant toujours Law par sa veste, Sabo fini par le pousser doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit totalement dehors.

-Bonne soirée !

Et il lui ferma la porte au nez, s'appuyant dessus en soupirant. Glissant jusqu'au sol, il posa l'arrière de son crâne contre le battant, le cœur palpitant doucement. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de faire ? C'était la deuxième fois aujourd'hui où il l'embrassait.

* * *

De l'autre côté, dehors, Law souriait. Son bel ange venait de l'embrasser pour la deuxième fois en quelques heures. Dire qu'il n'avait eut l'espoir que de pouvoir lui parler et le draguer un peu. Voilà qu'il s'était retrouvé à se faire embrasser. Le faire tomber dans ses bras ne serait peut-être pas si difficile que cela, Sabo n'était pas très opposé à se laisser charmer.

Ses pensées furent coupée par une sonnerie. Il sortit son téléphone de la poche, et soupira en voyant l'expéditeur. Avec les émotions de tout à l'heure, il avait complètement qu'il devait rejoindre Kidd et Killer au bar ce soir. Alors remontant dans sa voiture, il prit la direction de l'établissement de Shakky, dans l'idée de rejoindre les garçons avant qu'ils ne se décident à le harceler pour savoir pourquoi il ne venait pas.

-Salut les gars, lâcha-t-il en rejoignant la table habituelle qu'ils squattaient lorsqu'ils venaient ici.

-Alors, tu étais où ? Ça fait des heures qu'on t'attend, grogna Kidd.

-Occupé. Je vais chercher un verre.

Il rejoignit le comptoir et attendit d'avoir l'attention de la patronne posée sur lui. Ce qui ne mit pas longtemps à venir, ainsi que l'attention de Silver Rayleigh, qui était apparemment l'oncle de Ace d'après ce qu'il avait apprit, et très proche des trois frères.

-Bonsoir Trafalgar-chan, sourit-elle en s'appuyant sur le bar. Qu'est-ce que tu veux boire ?

-Une bière. Je viens aussi te prévenir que ton serveur ne sera pas opérationnel demain.

-Et je suppose qu'il va faire croire qu'il l'est ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait cette fois ?

Law entreprit de raconter sommairement la soirée, l'accident et le passage à l'hôpital, se disant que Sabo se ferait un plaisir de dire en détail le pourquoi du comment il s'était retrouvé là.

-Plusieurs points de sutures à la main.

-Ahla, il ne changera jamais. Ta boisson, c'est pour moi ce soir.

-Merci.

Prenant son verre, il rejoignit les garçons et un Kidd qui semblait sur le point de l'égorger pour l'avoir royalement ignoré lors de son arrivée. Cela devait s'êtr mal passé à son bolot pour qu'il soit sur les nerfs. Ou alors avec son ex, qui avait le magnifique pouvoir de le faire chier en tout temps.

-Alors, tu étais passé où ? S'enquit son ami.

-Aux urgences, Sabo s'es-

Il fut coupé par le soupir de son ami et son grognement. Eustass Kidd dans toute sa splendeur. Oui, son ex devait être passée à son boulot pour réclamer encore une connerie ou une autre. Ce qui l'avait foutu de mauvais poil. Quoique... Il était souvent de mauvais poil.

-J'aurais dû m'en douter.

-Allons, rit Killer. Laisse-le tranquille, il a le droit de fréquenter qui il veut. Même le frère de ce timbré de Portgas.

-Vous êtes chiant, soupira Law en buvant sa bière sous le rire des deux autres.

* * *

 **Et voilà ~**

 **Je vous dis à la prochaine pour la suite !**

 **Evy'**


	4. 4 - Soirée normale, vous dites ?

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Comment cela va en ce mois de festivité, couleurs et joie ? Personnellement, je suis aux anges, Noël fait partie de mes fêtes préférées alors je prends grands plaisirs à décorer toute la maison et à profiter de l'ambiance festive, des marchés de Noël et tout ce genre de truc !**

 **Enfin, nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler de Noël mais plutôt du magnifique chapitre que je vous amène :3 J'espère que vous n'en voudrez pas trop à mon imagination débordante, et avant de faire une bourde et vous spoilez, je vous dit bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Zialema :** Ouais enfin.. Au final il manque quelques neurones à Ace quoi ^^ Sabo va vite, mais tu vas avoir un petit bout de pourquoi ça a été aussi vite (car oui, c'est bien voulu) et ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont pas prêt de se mettre ensemble ! (Oups ?) Ce qu'ils ont fait ? Ce sera des réponses pour des prochains chapitres XD Comme si j'allais tout te dire... Et ouais, y en a un pour qui la soirée c'est bien finie :3 En revanche est-ce que celle-ci se finira pareil... A toi de voir ? *fait ses petits yeux d'ange*

 **Yuto Aoki :** HOLALALAAAAAA ! Une autre fan de Sabo comme moi ** Je suis trooooooop trop contente que cette fiction te plaise ! Tu m'excuseras de ne pas te pincer, mais on me dit souvent de ranger mes crocs pour ne pas effrayer les gens :3 Et je suis d'accord avec toi, trouver des fics sympa sur Sabo ce n'est pas aisé, ce sont souvent les mêmes pairings et parfois des pairings que non... Ce n'est pas possible. Je ne suis pas très fan non plus du Ace/Sabo, ça fait un peu inceste xD *ne sait plus où se mettre face à tant de compliments* Ça fait vraiment plaisir de lire ça ! Surtout que, même si depuis le début où j'ai commencé à écrire je me suis améliorée, j'ai toujours peur d'être à côté de la plaque, pas sûre de moi. Donc voir que cela plaît vraiment à plusieurs personnes c'est juste magique ! En vrai je ne peux même pas te donner ma recette pour cet 'équilibre' dont tu parles, j'y vais vraiment au feeling ^^ Attends, on a pas encore fini d'entendre parler d'un Ace trop protecteur :3 Ni de voir des moments tout mignon entre Sabo et Law ** En tout cas je suis vraiment très contente que cela te plaise ! Et j'espère que ce chapitre qui suit ne te décevra pas !

* * *

Plein après-midi de tout fin de mai, ensoleillé, chaud, doux et grand ciel bleu. Ce qui annonçait un bel été, personne ne pouvait en douter. Un après-midi parfait pour se promener, pour s'installer au parc et lire un livre, sortir boire un verre entre amis. Même Sabo aurait dit la même chose, alors qu'il travaillait tout l'après-midi au café. Relayé à ce poste pour varier sur ses horaires selon Shakky, ce qui voulait dire pour Sabo que ce serait le temps que sa main guérisse.

Affaiblit par son bras droit, il ne pouvait pas porter de plateau aussi lourd que pendant les soirées et ne pouvait assumer des horaires avec beaucoup de monde, devant passer plus de temps à prendre les commandes et à faire la caisse. Chose qui ne pouvait se faire que lorsque c'était la partie café qui était ouverte.

-Sabo, j'ai fini mon service, je vais y aller. Ça ira ?

Le blond releva la tête de la tasse qu'il était en train de servir. Complètement paumé dans ses pensées il n'avait même pas vu l'heure tourner et qu'il était temps pour sa collègue de partir. Ils n'étaient souvent que deux ou trois en journée, au contraire des soirées où ils étaient au moins quatre.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, il y a peu de clients et Shakky arrive d'ici deux heures. Tu peux y aller Vivi.

La jeune fille lui fit un geste de la main avant de sortir du café. Il ne restait que lui mais ce n'était pas les horaires les plus chargées de la journée pour ce jeudi. Quelques lycéens commençaient à arriver, ayant fini les cours, ou quelques personnes qui se promènent en ville.

Le blond savait qu'il serait tout à fait capable de tenir le café tout seul pendant les deux prochaines heures. Il regarda sa main blessée. Il se ferait retirer les fils d'ici la semaine suivante et il la ménageait suffisamment pour pouvoir quand même porter le plateau avec les consommations.

-Salut Sabo !

Le susnommé sourit en entendant une voix connu l'appeler. L'arrivée de Luffy et de sa bande d'ami ne se faisait pas très discrète. Ils étaient des habitués des lieux, Luffy ayant été entraîné ici depuis tout gamin par les deux plus grands. Et cela s'était étendu par la suite à ses propres amis, Mikasa n'étant pas une ville immense, tout le monde finissait par se retrouver aux mêmes endroits.

-Salut tout le monde. Vous voulez quoi ?

Et s'en suivit un brouhaha infernal où chacun passa commande en même temps qu'un autre. Il finit par toussoter pour avoir leur attention et redemander à ce qu'ils parlent chacun à leur tour.

Luffy passant derrière le comptoir pour l'aider à charger les tasses sur le plateau et le porter jusqu'à la table où les autres s'étaient déjà installés. Sabo le remercia de son geste avant de s'asseoir un instant avec eux pour prendre des nouvelles des lycéens. Ils ne les avaient que très peu vu ses dernières années et connaissait cette petite bande depuis que Luffy les avait ramenés chez eux alors qu'ils n'étaient que au collège.

-Alors, comment se passent les cours ?

-Bof, soupira Nami. Les profs ne se laissent pas corrompre pour nous filer les sujets en avance.

Le blond les écouta parler pendant un moment, répondant à quelques-unes de leurs questions sur ce qu'il avait fait pendant ses études à l'étranger. Tripotant inconsciemment son bandage avant de recevoir un coup de pieds dans sa chaise.

Son regard se porta sur Luffy qui avait la bouche occupée par son chocolat liégeois, la chantilly lui faisant une drôle de moustache. Il sourit, laissa son bandage en place. Son petit-frère n'était pas toujours stupide et était surtout très adorable lorsqu'il s'inquiétait pour Ace ou pour lui. Un véritable amour de petit-frère.

Petit-frère qui ne devait pas recevoir un résultat d'interrogation aujourd'hui ?

-Au fait Luffy, tu as le résultat de ton interro d'histoire ?

Aussitôt le benjamin tourna la tête et pinça ses lèvres dans une grimace bizarre faisant soupirer le cadet. Ce n'était pas encore pour cette fois-ci on dirait. Mais Sabo ne perdait pas espoir, il a vu la première note de biologie de l'année qu'il a ramenée à la maison et même si c'était encore loin de la moyenne, apparemment il avait deux points de plus que celles de l'année dernière.

-Je pensais que les cours de Trafalgar t'aidaient.

-Il m'aide pour la bio et les maths.

Ce qui voulait dire que l'un ou l'autre des deux frangins allait devoir se sacrifier pour l'aider à ses autres cours. Et que Ace allait trouver tous les arguments possible pour ne pas le faire car, après tout, selon l'aîné, c'est _'Scarface qui est la tête d'ampoule de la famille'_. Et le problème était que ni l'un, ni l'autre, n'avait la patience d'apprendre quoi que ce soit au plus jeune. Plus jeune qui réclama l'attention de son grand-frère.

-Au fait Sab' !

-Hmm ? Répondit le blond toujours dans ses pensées.

-Zoro et Sanji rentrent ce week-end à Mikasa, je les ai invités à manger samedi soir.

-Ils sont toujours vivant ? Pas d'enterrements à préparer ?

-Shihihihihi

Et la discussion continua sur les deux amis de la bande qui étaient à Osaka pour leurs études et qui avaient pris la décision de partager un appartement plutôt que de vivre sur le campus. Chose qui avait littéralement mis sur le cul tout le monde, tous ceux qu'ils connaissaient.

Et c'est sur les rires et les bonnes anecdotes du groupe que Sabo fini sa pause et reprit sa place derrière le comptoir pour accueillir les commandes des nouveaux clients, sa journée à lui n'était pas encore finie avant au moins deux bonnes heures. Le temps que la patronne et gérante des lieux ne vienne pour fermer le café avec lui et préparer la soirée et l'ouverture du bar.

* * *

Une cuillère à soupe de vanille. Un peu de levure et maintenant la farine. Sabo était dans la cuisine pour concocter un dessert pour le soir. Utilisant un livre de recette qu'il avait acquiert aux USA et qui l'avait suivi dans sa valise. C'était une demande de Luffy, qui était mot pour mot _'un truc pas d'chez nous et qui viens d'ailleurs'_.

Alors le cadet, comme tout bon grand-frère qu'il était, avait plongé son nez dans le livre de recette pour faire des cookies selon les américains qui accompagneront une crème glacée. Il ne se déconcentra même pas lorsque quelqu'un sonna à la porte, sachant pertinemment que le plus jeune irait ouvrir. Soupirant en l'entendant dévaler les escaliers comme un hippopotame.

-Bonjour Luffy ! Lança une voix étouffée mais qu'il reconnut clairement.

-Salut Koala, il est à la cuisine.

Il l'entendit le remercier avant d'entendre les pas d'éléphants dans l'escalier et une porte claquer avec force. Un jour il allait prendre sa tête et la lui taper dessus pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne fallait _pas_ claquer les portes.

-LUFFY ! Cria-t-il pour toute menace.

Menace qui serait inutile car dès le lendemain, il savait que le brun recommencerait. Encore et encore, comme s'il n'attendait que ça, que ses frères le gronde. Un rire lui répondit sur le pas de la porte de la cuisine. Koala se tenait là, dans une tenue de début d'été et son éternelle casquette gavroche sur la tête.

-Salut ! Comment tu vas ?

-Très bien. Tu peux attraper le plat gris dans le placard à ta gauche s'il te plaît ?

La demoiselle s'exécuta pour le poser sur l'îlot central, laissant Sabo continuer sa mixture tout en jetant un œil sur le livre. Elle reconnut aussitôt qu'il était en anglais. Sûrement une recette américaine.

Une fois qu'il transvasa son mélange dans l'autre plat, plus gros, il y ajouta le dernier ingrédient. Usant cette fois de ses mains pour pétrir la pâte et donnant une pichenette sur le nez de sa meilleure-amie qui avait trempé son doigt dedans avec un rire.

-C'est en quel honneur ? Questionna-t-elle.

-Luffy a invité ses amis à manger, Zoro et Sanji notamment.

Sabo arrêta de pétrir la pâte avec ses mains, regardant un point au hasard dans le saladier. Il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet mais il savait qu'il devait le faire. Après tout, à qui en parler autre que sa meilleure amie ?

Il ne voyait pas dire ça à Luffy, il ne le garderait pas pour lui et toute la ville se rait au courant, et puis même, il ne saurait pas comprendre les choses telles qu'elles étaient. En parler à Ace ? C'était signer son arrêt de mort et celui de l'autre personne concernée. Non, au moins, avec Koala, il savait que cela serait gardé pour elle et saurait quoi lui dire.

-Je crois que… y a un truc qui cloche avec moi Ko'.

Il reprit le pétrissage, attendant plusieurs paires de dizaines de secondes avant de parler. Commençant plutôt à faire sa première fournée de cookies. Faisant ainsi plusieurs petites boules d'à peu de chose près la même taille et les disposant sur le plateau avant de l'enfourner. Vérifiant que la température était bonne.

Et c'est seulement à ce moment-là qu'il se tourna vers Koala qui attendait patiemment qu'il s'explique. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il agissait ainsi, elle en avait l'habitude. Le laisser trouver ses mots, comment annoncer des choses. Mais là il décida de ne pas passer par quatre chemins en regardant son amie de presque toujours.

-J'ai embrassé Law. Deux fois.

-TU AS FAIS QUOI ?!

Il grimaça en entendant le changement de ton. Il venait de perdre un tympan. Essuyant ses mains, il frotta doucement l'oreille touchée. Finalement, le prochain voyage à l'hôpital pourrait ne pas être de sa faute.

-Cris plus fort, je crois que les voisins t'ont pas bien entendu, dit-il sarcastique.

-Attends, tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de me dire ?

-Oui, soupira-t-il en préparant la deuxième fournée.

Oui, il l'avait fait. Il avait bien embrassé Trafalgar Law comme il venait de lui dire. Et encore, il ne lui a pas parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé à la soirée de Luffy. Bien que ne voyant sa réaction, il n'était pas très certain de vouloir lui dire. Il aimerait vraiment que Koala ne fasse pas un arrêt cardiaque sur le carrelage de sa cuisine. Sabo attendit donc patiemment qu'elle reprenne ses esprits, toute chamboulée par la nouvelle.

-Tu as embrassé Docteur Sadique ?

-Docteur Sadique ? Répéta-t-il paumé.

-Ouais, il m'a soigné l'année dernière quand je me suis retrouvée aux urgences après être tombée de l'arbre dans lequel je faisais des photos.

-Qu-

-Mais là n'est pas la question, le coupa-t-elle.

Ok… Donc il chercherait plus tard à savoir comment elle l'avait connu et qu'est-ce que l'étudiant avait fait pour mériter ce surnom. Bien que s'il ne se trompait pas, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'entendait dans la bouche de quelqu'un, les pompiers l'avaient déjà surnommé ainsi une fois. Pourtant, tout semblait à montrer que Law n'était pas ainsi, bien que, contrairement à ces personnes, il n'avait jamais eu à faire avec lui dans le cadre de soins à recevoir. Même sa main a été recousue par un autre médecin.

-Quand ? Comment ? Pourquoi ?

Sabo sursauta en l'entendant parler et en la voyant se lever d'un seul coup pour venir le saisir à pleine main. Elle tenait maintenant Sabo par les pans de son tablier, le tirant vers lui et le forçant à se pencher et rester dans une posture pas très confortable.

C'était sans nul doute l'heure de l'interrogatoire. Et avant même que Koala n'insiste sur ses questions ou ne les poussent trop loin, il ne voulait vraiment pas parler de la soirée du cinq, il prit les devant pour donner des informations sur le pourquoi du comment qu'elle réclamait.

-C'était y a dix jours.

-Quand tu as fini à l'hôpital ?

-Ouais.

L'hôpital. Ses yeux se portaient aussitôt sur sa main qu'il avait bandée le temps de cuisiner. Une connerie, un accident qui aurait pu lui couter cher une fois qu'il a su ce que le couteau a failli trancher. Il a cru qu'Ace allait le tuer le lendemain, une fois qu'il a vu la blessure, rappel cuisant à tous les deux de vieux souvenirs juste bon à être enterrés. Et encore, il l'aurait vraiment tué s'il avait su que c'était techniquement à cause de Law qu'il avait cette blessure.

Law. Sujet actif de ses pensées et de sa discussion avec Koala. Il soupira.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, il me cherchait et j'ai agi sous l'impulsivité.

Sabo n'avait toujours pas la réponse à pourquoi il avait embrassé Law. Il l'avait juste fait. Surtout que le brun n'avait pas fait grand-chose pour le faire tomber dans ses bras comme il disait. Ses mains découpant d'autres morceaux de pâtes, il se perdait dans ses pensées. Cherchant à comprendre ce que son corps avait fait sans consulter sa conscience, son cerveau et sa raison.

Il ferma les yeux. Tout s'était passé tellement vite le jour-là. Entre les provocations de Law puis sa blessure et la soirée aux urgences. Il n'avait eu aucun contrôle sur sa journée, sur lui. Et ne pas avoir de contrôle l'avait fait déraper. Au moins, l'étudiant avait eu la décence de ne pas l'embrasser ou le titiller lorsqu'il est venu donner les cours à Luffy dans la semaine.

-Tu vas faire quoi ?

-Je ne suis pas gay, répondit-il aussitôt.

Sabo n'avait rien contre les gays, après tout, son frère l'était. Et lui-même se foutait un peu de qui aimait qui. Seulement, il se savait attirer par les filles, n'a jamais été en couple avec un homme, et ne compte pas l'être un jour. Pas vrai ?

Mais pourtant, au fond de lui, tout au fond, reste la sensation du baiser que Law lui a donné le lendemain de l'anniversaire de Luffy. Il reste aussi les frissons qu'il a eus, au contact de ses mains sur sa peau. Une étrange impression et un drôle de sentiment à la suite de tout cela. De quoi totalement le déstabiliser et lui faire perdre le contrôle presque parfait de sa vie.

-Au fait, ce soir je vous rejoins avec mon petit-ami ! Comme ça je pourrais vous le présenter.

Koala le surprit à changer de discussion spontanément et ne pas chercher à connaître la petite bête. C'était ça aussi, qu'il devait lui reconnaitre. Elle savait quand il fallait pousser et investiguer plus loin et quand s'arrêter pour passer à autre chose.

-Ca y est, tu te décides à le jeter dans la fosse aux lions, ricana Sabo en oubliant totalement leur discussion sur Law et lui.

-Dis comme ça je suis plus trop sûre, marmonna Koala en pinçant les lèvres dans une grimace.

-Aller, soit cool, on sera gentil. Promis ! En plus, tu ne m'as toujours pas dis son nom…

-Surprise, sourit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Pour toute réplique, il attrapa un morceau de pâte de cookies et le lui lança au visage. Elle le lui renvoya aussitôt, partageant leurs rires. C'était pour des moments comme cela que le blond était content d'être rentré au Japon. D'avoir aussi une famille et des amis dont il était proche et qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde.

Qu'il avait une vie dont il avait toujours rêvée, sans la moindre ombre au tableau. Ou presque.

* * *

Sabo posait les derniers verres sur un plateau qu'il fut interpellé par les arrivants. Il sourit en venant faire une accolade aux deux garçons, regardant son petit-frère sautiller de bonheur de voir ses deux amis être ici ce soir.

-Tiens donc, un revenant, ricana Zoro en saluant Sabo.

-Tiens donc, un marimo, répliqua le blond avec un sourire.

Ils s'installèrent dehors, se posant au salon de jardin sur les différents canapés. Il faisait encore beau et jour, ils voulaient profiter de la fin du printemps et du début de l'été qui s'annonçait pour manger dehors.

Sabo servit plusieurs verres et sourit en voyant le sourire de Luffy qui avait officiellement droit à l'alcool et qui ne serait plus le seul à devoir boire un jus de fruit ou un soda à un repas.

-Alors, ce début d'année dans les écoles supérieures ?

-Bof, les profs sont aussi chiants qu'au lycée.

Le rire de l'aîné et du cadet fut rejoint par celui des invités. Ils étaient aussi passés par la fac et ils savaient que bien souvent, les choses étaient enjolivées. Ils parlèrent donc du début d'expérience des deux jeunes à l'une des facs d'Osaka, donnant des étoiles dans les yeux à Luffy qui voulait soudainement y aller. Et qui vit son rêve en prendre un coup lorsqu'Ace lui rappela qu'il fallait avoir son diplôme et des bonnes notes.

-Et toi Luffy ? J'ai appris que c'est Trafalgar qui te donnait des cours ?

-Oh tu le connais Sanji ? Sourit Luffy.

-Ouais, à Nagoya. J'étais à l'école avec sa sœur.

-Ha, c'est vrai que tu viens de là-bas.

Le blond hocha pensivement la tête. Il n'aimait pas trop parler de sa ville d'origine, mauvais souvenirs qu'il disait. Et Luffy semblait comprendre car il ne questionna même pas plus son ami pour se concentrer sur les plats de chips et autres gâteaux apéritif que venait de ramener Ace.

-Doucement Lu', laisse-en aussi pour les autres.

Le plus jeune commença à bouder sous la remarque avant de finir par oublier et de partir dans une discussion animée avec les deux nouveaux étudiants.

* * *

Bien après le repas, alors que Luffy et ses amis étaient en train de choisir un film à regarder pour la soirée, Sabo revint au salon en enfilant ses chaussures, voulant donner ses dernières consignes au trio de démon qui allait rester dans la maison sans surveillance.

-Bon, on vous laisse tranquille pour ce soir. Pas de bêtises, ne Luffy ?

-Vous allez où ? Demanda le benjamin.

-On sort, répliqua Ace.

-On peut pas venir ?

-Non, répondit tout de suite Sabo, il adorait son petit-frère mais ce soir c'était soirée entre potes.

-Laisse Luffy, ricana Zoro en voyant la réponse rapide du blond. Ils sortent entre vieux.

-Les vieux ils t'emmerdent gakki, répondit Ace avec un beau doigt.

Sabo se contenta d'une sorte de révérence et le duo sortit de la maison, faisant les prières et les signes de croix pour que tout se passe bien et qu'ils ne détruisent rien. Et ce n'était pas parce que rien n'était encore arrivé depuis plusieurs années que cela n'allait pas se produire ce soir même.

* * *

Sabo et Ace venaient d'entrer dans le seul club que la ville possédait par rapport au nombre de bar qu'on pouvait y trouver. Ils avancèrent parmi les gens qui arrivaient doucement, ils n'étaient pas les premiers mais presque. Au moins, cela leur laissait le temps de s'installer tranquillement et de boire un verre.

-Cela fait une éternité que j'ai pas mis les pieds ici.

Les deux frangins s'installèrent à une table avec banquette, prévoyant la place pour leurs amis qui allaient les rejoindre en cours de route. Ils avaient déjà leurs boissons en main, cocktail pour l'un et bière pour l'autre. Profitant de ces quelques minutes justes entre frères.

-Koala est là ce soir ?

-Normalement oui, elle veut me présenter son nouveau petit-ami, un type qui vient de Kyoto je crois ou de par là-bas.

Il fit un vague geste de la main vers une direction hasardeuse. Il ne connaissait pas le type en question, il ne savait même rien de lui, sa meilleure-amie n'ayant pas voulu vendre une seule info, préférant attendre de voir si le début de sa relation avec cet homme était déjà un peu plus sûre que juste quelques nuits partagées.

-Salut les garçons !

Les deux frères relevèrent la tête pour voir Marco s'asseoir à côté d'Ace, vite rejoint par Thatch qui était de la partie avec Whitey Bay. Cette dernière râlait un peu contre Marco qui l'avait fait venir alors qu'elle était la seule fille de la soirée.

-Salut, comment ça va Whitey ? Revenue de ton road trip dans les îles ?

-Et toi ? Revenu de la Grosse Pomme ?

La jeune femme poussa Thatch pour se mettre à côté de Sabo et commencer à parler de leurs voyages respectifs. C'était une passion qu'ils partageaient l'un et l'autre, ne pouvant s'empêcher de parler de tous les endroits qu'ils ont vu et de ceux qu'ils souhaitaient encore voir.

-Tiens, c'est pas les gars là-bas ? Demanda Ace en pointant un groupe.

Ils tournèrent tous la tête pour voir Jiru et Curiel fendre la foule, qui commençait à se faire de plus en plus nombreuse, dans le but de les rejoindre. Bien que ce ne soit pas le duo qui attira aussitôt le regard de Sabo mais un autre petit groupe, installé à une table un peu plus loin et pile dans la ligne de sa vision.

-Tu as vu qui Sab' ? Se renseigna son frère.

-Hmm ? Oh, juste Sachi là-bas.

Le petit groupe tourna la tête vers une autre table pour y voir Sachi qui discutait vivement et avec de grands gestes à Kidd qui semblait vouloir étrangler l'ambulancier sous le regard blasé d'un Law et d'un Killer.

Il ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait vu Law en premier mais plutôt l'ambulancier qu'il connaissait depuis plusieurs années. Cela passerait mieux et éviterait à une certaine tête brune à sang-chaud de s'énerver pour rien.

-Au fait, comment se passent les cours de Luffy ? Il est toujours entier ?

-M'en parle pas, soupira Ace. La dernière fois j'ai bien cru que c'était bon pour la découpe. J'ai même vu un scalpel dépasser de la poche de Law.

Le groupe explosa de rire. La plupart connaissaient Law via leurs trajets à l'hôpital, étant pompier. Mais tous connaissaient Luffy depuis bien plus longtemps et l'avaient aussi vu grandir. Et puis, Ace en parlait tellement souvent que tout le monde pouvait savoir à tout instant qu'elles étaient les notes du benjamin, sa dernière connerie mais aussi le dernier achat qu'il avait fait.

-Salut tout le monde ! Lança Izou en approchant la table. Désolé du retard. J'étais bloqué en voiture.

-Bien sûr, ricana Thatch.

L'okama leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'asseoir à côté de Sabo. Le pompier ne dit rien, ignorant royalement le sous-entendu et le coup que Whitey donna sur le crâne de Thatch. Un début de soirée normal, dans un monde normal. Enfin… Plutôt dans leur monde à eux.

-Salut chéri, sourit-il en passant le bras autour des épaules du blond. Comment ça va ?

-Ça ira le jour où tu changeras de registre, soupira Sabo.

Izou savait vraiment bien le faire chier, et pour en rajouter une couche, il l'embrassa bruyamment sur la joue tout en prenant son verre pour boire dedans. Et Sabo ne put le récupérer de force qu'au bout de plusieurs gorgées, renversant du liquide sur eux.

-Hey ! C'est mon verre, si t'en veux un, va te le chercher !

Et il vira le pompier de la banquette à coup de pieds aux fesses sous le rire des autres. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas Izou mais parfois il était vraiment lourd. Et en général, cela ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose concernant le pompier androgyne. Il était en manque ou en abstinence depuis trop longtemps selon ses critères.

-Qu'il se trouve un mec, il me foutra un peu plus la paix, grogna le cadet. Il a pas tiré son coup depuis combien de temps pour être comme ça ?

-Depuis que son ex l'a largué, répondit Marco avant de boire son verre.

-Soit gentil et compatissant un peu, répliqua Thatch avec un ricanement.

Sabo soupira et replongea la tête dans son blue lagon qui avait pris une sacrée claque avec le pompier qui lui en a sifflé un tiers. Heureusement, ce dernier se rattrapa en revenant avec deux verres, un pour lui, un pour le blondinet qui le remercia avec un sourire, ne voyant même pas la tête que faisait son aîné en face de lui.

Ace de son côté de la banquette n'en menait pas large car toute cette agitation l'avait forcé à se coller à Marco qui passa un bras dans son dos pour le poser sur le dossier. Pas que ça le dérangeait, après tout il fréquentait son supérieur depuis quelques semaines, plusieurs mois en réalité, mais tout deux n'avaient encore rien dit et il ne voulait pas que cela se sache. Donc il évitait tout rapprochement qui pourrait tenter Thatch ou n'importe qui d'autre à dire des conneries.

* * *

-Sabo ! Les amis !

-Koala ! Tu es venue.

Posant son deuxième verre qu'il venait tout juste de finir, il se leva pour prendre son amie dans les bras avant de la relâcher et poser son regard sur Bellamy, tendant une main pour le saluer tout en cherchant à analyser qui était ce mec qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam.

-Je vous présente Bellamy.

Aussitôt son meilleur-ami fronça les sourcils. Il ne le sentait pas ce type. Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Ses tripes lui disaient qu'il allait apporter que des soucis à la demoiselle.

-On va danser ? S'enquit soudainement Ace en se levant et en tirant son frère par le bras.

Sabo se retrouva en quelques secondes parmi les danseurs sans même avoir eu l'opportunité de dire quoique ce soit. Ace le connaissait que trop bien, il a su désamorcer la potentielle bombe en l'entrainant loin d'une future potentielle cible.

-Il me plaît pas ce type.

-Soit gentil, il va pas la manger.

-Tu as vu ses yeux ? On dirait un psychopathe.

-Sab'…

Il soupira. Ils reparleraient de tout cela plus tard, une fois qu'ils connaîtraient un peu plus ce gars qui n'inspirait vraiment as confiance à Sabo. Se laissant alors entraîné par Ace, il ne fit bientôt plus attention à tout cela, il oubliait même ce Bellamy tout en se laissant porter par l'ambiance de la soirée.

Alors qu'ils dansaient presque tous, Sabo sursauta en sentant des mains sur ses hanches et une bouche se poser sur son cou alors qu'un corps se collait à son dos. Il ferma les yeux en posant ses mains sur celles qui venaient squatter sur lui. Douce source de chaleur qui se déhanchait en rythme.

-C'est que ce petit cul attire les regards on dirait, laissa entendre une voix à son oreille.

-Izou...

Ce type n'était vraiment pas récupérable. Il avait fait quoi pour que Kami-sama s'en prenne ainsi à lui ? C'est vrai quoi, d'habitude le pompier ne faisait que le titiller, le chercher et il lui répliquait aussitôt mais ce soir, il était vraiment, mais alors vraiment collant au possible.

C'était un trait de caractère qu'il avait appris du plus vieux il y a un moment déjà. Izou était très tactile avec les gens, surtout ses amis. D'après Thatch et Marco, cela était un besoin qu'il ressentait, de toucher les gens quand il parlait, de les prendre dans ses bras pour x raisons, quelque chose qui venait de son passé apparemment. C'était aussi une des raisons qui faisait que le brun ne gardait jamais très longtemps un petit-ami, ceux-ci vite épuisés par ses habitudes. Et que lorsqu'il n'avait personne, comme il venait de l'apprendre, il recherchait cette drôle de drogue auprès de quelqu'un d'autre.

-Moui, c'est moi ?

-Pas que je n'aime pas nos petits jeux, mais... T'es lourd là, pourquoi tu me fous pas la paix, personne n'est à ton goût ce soir ? J'ai appris pour l'autre type, qui ne te méritait pas d'ailleurs d'après Ace mais tu sais que j'ai ma limite de câlins par jours.

Il sentit le pompier le faire pivoter, faisant danser leurs corps l'un contre l'autre, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Ce type ne s'arrêtera donc pas. Il n'était pas une cible potentielle, il le savait en plus.

Voyant qu'il ne le lâchait toujours pas, Sabo noua ses mains autour de la nuque de son ami, continuant de danser et attendant les explications de pourquoi du comment il s'était mis en tête de le coller ce soir.

-Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je voulais juste vérifier une théorie.

-Qui est ?

-Que tu ne laisses pas certaines personnes indifférentes, chéri.

La phrase avait été chuchotée dans son oreille, ne lui faisant ni chaud ni froid. Enfin presque, juste un petit frisson, à l'idée de ce que Izou venait de lui dire. Le blond savait qu'il ne parlait de lui-même mais de quelqu'un d'autre, ou plusieurs autres ?

L'idée de faire comme le pompier et de lui aussi se trouver une proie pour la nuit était tentante. Il l'avait déjà fait, un certain nombre de fois. Mais ce soir, il hésitait, en avait-il vraiment envie ?

-Le toubib' n'a en rien manqué de te regarder.

-J'en suis pas si sûr.

-Il sait se faire discret, crois-moi.

Le pompier attrapa son menton et déposa simplement ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de filer dans la foule. Sans doute à la recherche de sa future proie, s'il ne l'avait pas déjà trouvé. Le blond soupira avant de regarder vers la table de Law, mais celui si semblait être prit dans une discussion. L'androgyne devait vraiment délirer, sans doute le trop plein d'alcool.

* * *

Sabo était assis avec les autres hommes, ayant laissé le nouveau couple et la jolie Whitey dans la foule. Il regardait son frère qui se mouvait avec Marco, pas du tout discret. Il savait qu'ils voulaient profiter de l'effet de foule pour se mélanger et paraître quelques instants invisible à leurs yeux mais ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas. Peut-être qu'il devrait lui apprendre la vraie définition du mot discret si Ace voulait réussir.

-Ils ne savent pas encore qu'on est au courant ? Demanda-t-il distraitement.

-Non, répondit Curiel avec un grand sourire.

-On pari combien qu'il va faire passer cette danse sur le compte de l'alcool qui désinhibe et qu'en soirée tout le monde peut danser avec tout le monde en toute amitié ? Lança Thatch.

Toutes les mains se levèrent, les faisant rire. Leurs amis étaient vraiment irrécupérables. Comme si ce genre de choses ne se savait pas. Pour sa part, Sabo l'avait appris au lycée que son frère était gay, cela ne l'avait pas étonné du tout. En revanche, ce qui l'avait un peu plus surpris c'était de l'avoir vu flirter avec Marco, qui n'était pas encore Capitaine à l'époque, pendant l'un des soirs où ils servaient au bar de Shakky pour remplacer certains serveurs malades.

Ace ne lui avait jamais rien dit et il avait fait genre de ne jamais rien voir ou entendre. Reconnaissant parfois le bruit d'une fenêtre qui s'ouvre dans la chambre d'à côté et les bruits sourds de quelqu'un qui grimpe sur le mur. Et cela avait continué pendant toutes ces années avec de moins en moins de discrétion à chaque fois qu'il revenait pour les vacances, comprenant que le couple avait pris ses aises avec un blondinet fureteur en moins dans le secteur.

Pour les autres, il a su qu'Izou, Thatch, Curiel et Jiru les avaient surpris à la caserne. Enfin, ils avaient plutôt entendu. Sabo ricana en se souvenant de ce que Thatch lui en avait dit de ce jour-là. Oubliant les regards qui se tournaient soudainement vers lui et devaient le prendre pour un fou, il se leva.

-Tu vas chercher à boire ? Tu peux me ramener un verre ? Demanda aussitôt Jiru.

-Non, me rincer les yeux, j'ai pas envie de voir Marco baiser mon frère en public, j'ai bien assez des sons qui sortent de sa chambre.

Le rire du groupe le fit sourire alors qu'il se tournait pour partir vers les toilettes. Son regard tombant alors à cet instant dans deux yeux gris indéchiffrables. Il resta quelques dizaines de secondes, figé, à le regarder avant qu'il ne se détourne pour sa destination première.

Une fois la porte fermée, il soupira. C'était vraiment calme tout à coup et il remarquait à quel point la musique et le monde agressait les oreilles. Douce mélodie à laquelle il s'était habitué lors des soirées à New York. Il profita du calme et d'être seul pour rentrer dans une cabine et faire son affaire avant d'en ressortir, fermant les yeux un instant pour profiter de n'entendre qu'un bruit de fond et les rouvrir pour se diriger aux lavabos.

-Je savais pas que tu avais quelqu'un.

Sabo sursauta. Il n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir. Il se détourna des lavabos pour regarder l'étudiant, appuyé contre la porte d'une cabine et les bras croisés sur son torse.

-Oh ? Law ? Comment ça va ?

-Bien.

Sabo fronça les sourcils, le comportement de l'étudiant était étrange, pas comme d'habitude. Son regard ne quittait pas celui de Law, cherchant à lire au travers. Chose qu'il savait inutile car il ne le connaissait pas encore assez pour savoir ce qui se passait actuellement dans sa tête et le pourquoi du comment de ce comportement.

-Tu vas bien ?

Il eut pour toute réponse un regard froid de la part du brun au travers du miroir puis il le regarda sortir sans même dire un mot. Vraiment étrange. Il cligna des yeux quand la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau pour laisser entrer Izou. Alors ce qu'il lui avait dit plus tôt… Sa théorie…

-Ha tu étais là !

-Ouais, je… je me rafraîchissais un peu.

Il réfléchirait à tout cela plus tard, l'alcool dans le sang ne l'aidait pas vraiment ce soir. De retour dans la salle, il put voir que Law n'était plus là, il ne restait plus que ses amis. Il ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. Et surtout ce qu'il lui avait dit. Sabo n'était pas en couple et Law le savait, n'est-ce pas ? Et pourquoi cela l'inquiétait tout à coup que le brun sache ou non s'il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie ? Après tout, c'était lui qui voulait jouer et le faire tomber dans ses bras, chose qu'il n'avait pas demandée alors que Law lui avait fait cette promesse la première fois en l'embrassant sur le pas de sa porte.

-Ça ne va pas Sabo ?

-Hmm ? Si, ça va. Je vais chercher un autre verre, sourit-il en partant vers le comptoir.

Une fois le verre en main, il le descendit en quelques gorgées avant d'en commander un autre, regardant alors la piste en attendant d'être servit. Il pouvait y voir que son frère dansait toujours avec Marco. Il sourit doucement, au moins il y en avait un pour qui cela marchait, même s'il n'avouait pas à voix haute qu'il sortait avec le capitaine de la caserne.

Attrapant son nouveau verre, il se dirigea vers la table, passant à côté du duo et poussant ostensiblement son frère dans les bras du plus âgé. Les autres riaient de son geste alors qu'il sentait, l'espace de quelques secondes, un regard noir de cendre sur son dos pendant qu'il reprenait sa place. Se retournant, la sensation venait de disparaître alors qu'une ombre qu'il commençait à connaitre sortait du club.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour aujourd'hui !**

 **J'espère que vous aimez toujours autant, je vous dis à la prochaine ~**


	5. 5 - Une bouffée d'air frais

**Hello, hello !**

 **Comment aller vous ? J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous avez passer de bonnes fêtes ! En tout cas je vous souhaites de très bons vœux pour 2019 ! Et je tiens aussi à m'excuser pour avoir mis un mois à poster un nouveau chapitre mis le moi de décembre à été une véritable course, j'ai été malade salement pendant deux mois et je bossais sur un cadeau de Noël fait maison pour un ami qui a pris plus de temps que je ne le pensais ^^**

 **Mais bref ! Dans le précédent chapitre, on a pu profiter un peu du point de vue de Sabo, être de son côté le temps de plusieurs, je suppose donc que vous savez qui on va suivre un peu aujourd'hui :3 Nous voici avec un nouveau chapitre !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Zialema :** *voit un Law fusiller Zia du regard* Je crois que ça veut dire qu'il y est pas :3 Et ne t'inquiète pas, il sait être discret mais disons que il a aussi ses petits moments de faiblesse ^^

 **Ami.M :** Et la voilà la suite ^^ Merci pour ta review ! Et j'espère ne pas avoir trop fait attendre, normalement je reprend un rythme plus régulier maintenant que les fêtes et les maladies sont passées :) Également je suis contente que mon style te plaise, c'est toujours un petit stress d'auteur de se demander si ce que l'on écrit va plaire ou non ^^

 **Yuto Aoki :** J'essaie de rester le plus possible fidèle aux caractères, bien que je suis obligée de les faire OCC sur certains points car en réalité, Law aurait voulu faire la peau de Sabo depuis longtemps et Sabo l'aurait envoyer se faire foutre avec un grand sourire aux lèvres et son pieds au cul XD MOUHAHAHAHA On a pas fini de voir Izou et je ne pouvais pas passer à côté du Marco/Ace, étant moi-même très fan de ce couple depuis le début que je suis arrivée dans le fandom :3 *va se cacher dans le dos de Sabo en lisant la fin de la review*

* * *

Cela faisait cinq jours depuis que Sabo avait croisé Law au club et qu'il avait eu un comportement des plus étranges. Mais cela lui était sorti de la tête le lendemain et maintenant que la semaine avait commencée et que Law aurait dû être chez eux depuis au moins trente minutes pour donner un cours à Luffy. Et c'est à cause de son absence que Sabo repensa à la soirée du samedi.

Penchant la tête par l'ouverture du salon, il regarda son frère affalé sur le canapé, une tasse vide sur la table basse et une assiette ayant sans aucun doute contenu un goûter. Il s'approcha de lui pour aviser le jeu et prendre la tasse pour la re-remplir.

-Law ne te donne pas cours aujourd'hui ?

Cela était le deal pour que Luffy n'aille pas aux cours de soutiens les samedis matins et les mercredis après-midi. Des cours que le plus jeune avait comparé comme inutile, rempli des collés du lycée et bien 'moins cool que ceux de Traffy' pour reprendre ses mots.

Les deux aînés avaient accepté et au vu des résultats, ils en étaient fiers. Enfin, surtout Ace qui faisait de ça son cheval de guerre pour permettre au second brun de la famille de se détacher des menaces grand-paternelles.

-Nan, il a dû rentrer à Osaka, je sais plus quoi avec sa fac, répondit distraitement Luffy en jouant sur sa console. Il est pas là de la semaine, il reviens je sais plus quand. Semaine prochaine je crois.

Sabo regarda son frère qui continuait de jouer à la console, complètement dans son monde. Il ne dit rien et quitta la pièce, comprenant pourquoi ils lui ont dit qu'il n'était pas là à l'hôpital lorsqu'il a été faire retirer les fils plus tôt dans la journée.

Partant préparer le thé, il songeait qu'il aurait aimé parler à Law. Il avait cette drôle d'impression dans le ventre que l'étudiant avait mis une certaine distance entre eux. Comme un fossé. Quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait et avait espérer comprendre aujourd'hui, lorsque l'étudiant serait venu donner son cours.

-Sabo ?

-Oui Luffy ?

Et il se retourna pour voir le visage sérieux de son petit-frère. Quelque chose n'allait pas dans ce qu'il voyait. Comme si c'était à la fois lui et pas lui. Un doux sourire sur les lèvres, il se rendait compte de l'adolescent qu'il avait devant lui, bien différent du gamin qu'il avait laissé en partant faire ses études.

En tout cas, il l'encouragea du regard à parler plutôt que de faire une blague là-dessus. Ce n'était apparemment pas le moment au vu de son regard.

-Pour Traffy… Tu me dirais s'il te fait du mal ?

Sabo éclata de rire en servant les deux tasses devant lui et en poussant celle avec la forme de lion devant le plus jeune. Sa tasse préférée, qu'ils ont dû remplacer au moins trois ou quatre fois à cause de la maladresse qu'il avait plus jeune.

En tout cas ce geste lui permis de bien réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire pour ne pas créer de confusion. Et aussi parce qu'une petite voix dans le fond de son cerveau lui demandait avec un sourire sadique si il était sûr ce que qu'il allait sortir come connerie. Petite voix qu'il chassa d'une pichenette pour regarder son frère avec un grand sourire rayonnant.

-Je ne suis pas avec Law, je ne suis avec personne. Et encore moins avec un homme.

Comme si le fait de le justifier, de ne pas être avec un homme après avoir dit qu'il n'était pas avec Law était plus important que de dire qu'il était avec personne. Et oui, il l'avait embrassé il y a quelques jours, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour tout de suite le mettre avec lui.

De toute façon, ce n'était pas dans ses projets de se mettre en couple. Il l'avait déjà été, deux fois de façon sérieuse, mais son retour au Japon n'était pas une raison pour qu'il y soit à nouveau. Il voulait entièrement se consacrer à ses frères et à sa famille, à ses amis aussi et vivre sa vie sans devoir prendre en compte une autre personne et avoir des responsabilités.

-Mais tu me dirais quand même s'il te faisait du mal ? Parce que personne n'a le droit de faire du mal à mes frères. Et je suis pas aussi stupide que les gens pensent. Je sais qu'il se passe autour de moi. Je sais que toi et Ace me mettez à l'écart, mais je suis plus un gamin maintenant.

Sabo se sentit fier de voir Luffy répliquer ainsi. Il ne se serait pas douter de le voir un jour si sérieux, si mature avant de partir aux États-Unis. Mais effectivement, comme il le disait, il n'était plus un gamin. Enfin presque, il serait toujours le bébé-frère d'Ace, et il serait toujours son crétin de petit-frère qui passait son temps à chouiner dans ses jambes quand Ace l'embêtait.

Mais ça, il ne le lui dirait pas. C'était leurs secrets au deux aînés, la chose sans doute la plus précieuse de leur vie.

-Il y a des choses que le plus jeune de la famille n'a pas à gérer, sourit le blond en posant sa main sur sa tête pour ébouriffer affectueusement ses cheveux. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça va et retourne tuer du dragon, je m'occupe du linge et je viens jouer avec toi.

-Mouais, tu vas surtout venir te prendre une raclée, sourit Luffy.

-Je te permets pas sale gosse, se défendit Sabo en lui donnant un coup de torchon en riant.

* * *

Law avait débarqué le deuxième jour de la semaine à la faculté d'Osaka et avait prévu d'y rester au moins une semaine. Il avait déjà des idées sur son mémoire pour l'examen du doctorat et voulait mettre toutes les chances de son côté en s'y prenant dès maintenant.

C'était aussi un moyen de partir un peu de Mikasa et de souffler. Il avait du mal à s'habituer à la vie en petite ville, tout le monde se connaissait, il suffisait de faire un pas ou de dire un truc et tout le monde était au courant. C'était étouffant. Même si au fond de lui il n'avouerait jamais que c'était devenu étouffant à cause de la présence de Sabo et de la façon dont il agissait inconsciemment sur le futur médecin.

-Hey ! Salut Law !

L'interpellé se retourna pour voir un autre étudiant venir vers lui, descendant les marches deux par deux. Il se retint de lui dire de faire gaffe que cette fois il n'avait pas envie de lui recoudre l'arcade sourcilière parce qu'il avait fait le con dans les escaliers.

Mais au lieu de cela, il laissa un sourire fleurir sur son visage. Un vrai sourire comme il n'avait pas fait depuis quelques jours. Une fois à sa hauteur, il ouvrit les bras pour le prendre dans une étreinte amicale. Cela était bon de le revoir, il se rendait compte à quel point les gens qu'il connaissait, ceux qui étaient proche de lui, lui manquaient comme pas possible.

-Salut Penguin, sourit l'étudiant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu n'es pas interne dans je sais plus quelle petite ville ?

-Je devais régler des choses à la fac. Et toi ? Tu n'es pas censé bosser aussi ?

-Je… suis de repos ?

L'étudiant le regarda d'un air blasé, il savait que son ami ne pouvait pas mentir. Il n'était pas doué pour ça, et le serait sans doute jamais. Comprenant alors le sous-entendu dans les mots mais voulant l'entendre de sa bouche. Il haussa un sourcil et croisa les bras sur son torse. Un air qu'il se voulait autoritaire dans le sens à l'obliger de tout avouer sur le champ, même ce qu'il n'avait pas fait, ou pas encore…

-Je viens de quitter la fac, lâcha d'une traite ledit Penguin.

- _Quoi_ ?

Law s'arrêta et cru perdre un instant l'équilibre en entendant l'annonce de Penguin. Il voulait arrêter les études ? Il fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas la totalité du pourquoi. Certes, il devait bosser plus dur que lui pour y arriver, il avait des difficultés à gérer son timing mais pourtant il semblait tellement vouloir devenir médecin.

C'était leur rêve à tous les deux, leur projet de vie. C'était d'ailleurs le fait de vouloir aider les autres qui les avait fait devenir amis. Après s'être fait taper dessus en bonne et due forme d'ailleurs.

-Écoute Law, c'est peut-être bien pour toi ce genre d'étude mais moi… Je n'y arrive pas, je préfère arrêter maintenant avant de causer une catastrophe.

Il prit le temps de réfléchir à l'annonce, à ce qu'il savait de son ami aussi. Il n'était plus vraiment au fait de ce qu'était sa vie depuis qu'il avait emménager à Mikasa, n'ayant pas forcément beaucoup de temps pour se déplacer à Osaka, le voyant que quelques fois pendant leurs vacances qu'ils essayent d'avoir en même temps, ce qui restait rare, ou pendant les périodes de fêtes à Nagoya.

Law prit alors le temps de bien l'observer. Ses vêtements étaient froissés, ce qui était rare. Son visage sans doute plus pâle que d'habitude et il se retient de passer la main sur son front, Penguin aurait très mal prit le geste. Puis il regarda ses yeux. Striés de rouge et les cernes qui semblaient doucement s'accumuler. Pour le connaître, il savait qu'il n'était pas loin de la catastrophe car la dernière fois où il l'a vu de cette façon, c'était à l'examen final du lycée et lorsqu'il enchainait les petits boulots pour se payer ses études.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

-Je sais pas, sans doute rentrer à Nagoya, soupira Penguin. Je sais que Cora-san a besoin d'aide avec le départ de Perona.

L'ex-étudiant rit en voyant le soupir de soulagement de Law. En même temps il le comprenait, après avoir passé plusieurs années à supporter la gamine qu'elle pouvait être, ils étaient plus que content de savoir qu'ils ne l'auraient plus dans les pattes.

Fini les crises de nerfs et les hurlements suraigus à en exploser les tympans. Fini les caprices pour avoir les derniers cookies. Et la musique pour groupies adolescente ? Bye-bye également. Vraiment, l'annonce que Penguin venait de faire au brun lui annonçait l'ouverture en grand des portes du paradis. Il aurait presque envie de rentrer juste pour profiter de l'absence de la rose.

-Elle part où ?

-Tokyo, elle a été prise à sa formation de couture.

L'interne en médecine hocha la tête, même s'il ne pouvait la supporter, il était content de savoir que la jeune fille pouvait faire quelque chose qu'elle souhaitait. Surtout que de là où ils venaient tous, ce n'était pas toujours facile et ceux avec de grands rêves devaient galérer pour l'atteindre, bien plus qu'un enfant ou un ado d'une famille lambda.

Alors savoir que l'un d'entre eux y arrivait, c'était toujours une source de joie, et il serait content la prochaine fois de l'entendre parler de ce qu'elle faisait à Tokyo. Enfin… Sauf si elle recommençait à couiner ou se plaindre. Il ne fallait pas rêver, il avait tout de même ses limites. Même si au fond, tout au fond, en grattant sous la couche de peinture, ils se sentaient un peu nostalgiques de savoir que la demoiselle quittait le nid pour prendre son envol.

-Tu crèches où ? Demanda soudainement le plus jeune pour changer de sujet.

-Chez toi à partir de ce soir, répondit Law dans un sourire.

Penguin s'esclaffa avant de lui donner une tape sur l'épaule et lui disant qu'il l'attendrait sur le parc du campus en attendant qu'il fasse ce qu'il avait à faire et qu'ensuite ils iraient manger un morceau en ville avant de rentrer. Le regardant partir, Law se dit qu'il aurait dû plus s'inquiéter pour son ami plutôt que de se contenter des 'ça va' lancer vaguement au téléphone. C'est en pensant à tout cela qu'il entra dans le bâtiment principal de la faculté.

Penguin, c'était un peu comme son petit-frère. Ils venaient tous les deux de Nagoya et se connaissaient depuis petit, ayant été dans la même école depuis leur années de collège. Bien que l'ex-étudiant soit plus jeune que Law de trois années, ils étaient toujours restés proche même lorsque le plus âgé changeait d'école pour le lycée ou la faculté.

Une fois sorti de ses pensées, l'étudiant en médecine secoua la tête et fini de monter les marches pour entrer dans le bâtiment, il avait un prof à trouver et le bureau administratif à secouer. Chose qui ne serait pas aisé pour l'un comme pour l'autre et qui allait sans doute lui prendre un moment. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû prévenir son ami d'aller manger un truc sans lui ?

* * *

Le duo d'amis était assis à une table en terrasse d'une petite brasserie. C'était leur point de rendez-vous habituel lorsqu'ils avaient eu la flemme de cuisiner, lorsque Law n'était pas encore interne et qu'ils vivaient en colocation. Et cela faisait la troisième fois depuis son arrivée en ville qu'ils venaient manger là.

-Toujours pas de mec en vue ? Commença Penguin en trempant une frite dans la sauce.

-Non, personne depuis que j'ai largué cette pauvre tâche, répondit l'étudiant ne se méfiant pas.

Un sourire carnassier de Penguin fit dire à Law qu'il avait dû déteindre sur lui et que cela en était presque… effrayant. Il savait aussi que son ex avait été peu apprécié par ses amis ou sa famille et que tous étaient contents qu'il ait fini par le virer de sa vie. Et même Cora-san avait fait sa danse de la joie lors du repas où il avait annoncé la nouvelle, disant qu'il pouvait jeter ses réserves d'arsenic et autres poisons. Et après cela se dit être un adulte correct et responsable.

Enfin, depuis le jour-là, et d'avoir vu tout le monde sourire ou se moquer de lui pour l'avoir enfin largué, Law s'était dit qu'il ne présenterait plus jamais personne. Jamais. Trop risqué. Non seulement pour ne pas encore subir les critiques sur son choix mais aussi pour ne pas faire subir son entourage à sa future potentielle moitié. Même Sabo, qui a deux frangins plus barge l'un que l'autre n'y survivrait pas.

-Comment il s'appelle.

Penguin avait profiter de son moment de silence à manger dans son burger avant d'attaquer à nouveau sur la discussion. Law ne l'avait pas vu venir, et pourtant il aurait du. Alors sans trop attendre pour voir qu'il réfléchissait de comment il allait se sortir de cette discussion, il préféra jouer la carte de l'innocence.

C'était un pari risqué mais ça lui ferait gagner du temps. Bien que en soit, il n'était pas contre le fait de parler mec avec Penguin, mais pour le moment, il était ici pour s'aérer l'esprit, pas pour penser à Sabo. Enfin, il essayait.

-Qui ça ?

Et il leva son verre pour boire un peu de sa bière pour faire comme s'il ne savait pas de quoi son vis-à-vis parlait. Cela lui donnerait peut-être un peu plus de crédit. Le regardant alors droit dans les yeux, rendant son visage insondable.

-Celui qui te rend si pensif.

Ou pas du tout en fait... Et là, il ne savait pas quoi dire car lorsqu'il commençait ainsi, c'était difficile de passer à côté du reste de la discussion. Au moins, il pouvait féliciter l'ex-étudiant d'avoir bien commencer son coup.

-J'ai appris à te décrypter Law depuis le temps, rit Penguin. Là, tu penses forcément à un mec.

-Je suis pas amoureux, répliqua Law sur la défensive.

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça, s'esclaffa l'autre en levant les mains en signe de paix. Je sais que Trafalgar Law ne tombe jamais amoureux, plus depuis…

-Urusaï, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

-Bref, je sais que l'amour et toi ça colle pas. Mais ça n'empêche que tu penses à un mec.

Et Penguin retourna à sa nourriture, certain d'avoir raison. Et Law ne pouvait que le lui donner raison également. Il reprit son plat lui aussi. Cherchant à savoir comment il pourrait faire pour lui parler de Sabo sans trop en dire, bien que de toute façon il n'avait rien à en dire, ce n'était pas pour les peu de fois où ils s'étaient vu qu'il connaissait tout de lui et pouvait affirmer l'avoir à ses pieds.

Toutefois, après avoir tenté d'esquivé la discussion, il choisi de jouer franc jeu avec son ami d'enfance. C'était le mieux à faire de toute façon. Et puis, il avait le droit de savoir, il le connaissait déjà tellement par cœur, et c'était d'ailleurs réciproque.

-Il s'appelle Sabo, c'est le frère d'Ace. Je me suis réveillé dans son lit quand j'ai été à l'anniversaire de Luffy le mois dernier. Il s'est rien passé si c'est ce que tu penses.

-Mais tu aimerais qu'il se passe un truc, comprit Penguin en souriant.

Law se demanda si l'information avait bien finie d'arriver au cerveau de l'ex-étudiant quand il commença à le voir changer de couleur. Il ne se demanda pas s'il état malade, il savait tout de suite la pensée qui venait de traverser sa petite tête d'oiseau.

-Attends, tu as dit Ace, comme dans _Portgas D. Ace_ ?

-Tu en connais d'autres ?

Penguin ne l'avait que très peu connu car il arrêtait la fac l'année ou le plus jeune y entrait. Law le lui avait présenté quand il était colocataire avec le pompier et que son ami était venu lui rendre visite à plusieurs reprises.

Tout ce que Penguin savait de lui venait des soirées auxquelles il a participé en première années mais aussi pour avoir vu le caractère explosif du brun quand on touchait à sa famille. Et rien qu'à cette pensée, l'interne vit son visage blanchir de plus en plus au point de faire concurrence avec la neige.

-Bordel !

Law lui fit signe de baisser d'un ton alors que les clients aux autres tables s'était mis à les regarder. Il du attendre que Penguin ait fini sa litanie de 'bordel' avant de lui donner un coup sous la table. Faisant alors que le plus jeune se pencha dans sa direction, reprenant moins fort mais très sec.

-Tu as couché avec le frère d'Ace ! Mais… Il va te tuer ! Je te rappel qu'il a quand même fracassé la tête de Hawkins, le type était pas beau à voir et on en parle encore à la fac. Et ok, Ace est un mec sympa, mais on sait toi et moi que s'il sait que tu te tapes son frère tu vas dérouiller. Et d'abord… Il ne s'appelle pas Luffy son frère ? Mince ! Tu t'es fait le petit Luffy ! Mais c'est un lycéen !

-Calme-toi Penguin ! Le coupa vivement Law.

Et il attendit d'être sûr que son ami se taise, que sa bouche soit fermée pour le laisser parler avant de brandir un index. S'assurant d'avoir toute son attention et de bien voir qu'il écoutait afin de l'entendre argumenter.

-Primo, il a deux frères et non ce n'est pas Luffy mais Sabo, il a le même âge que Portgas, j'ai pas couché avec et si tu avais bien écouté tout ce que je disais tu l'aurais entendu tout de suite. Secundo…

Law massa doucement sa pommette, elle n'était plus bleue depuis un moment déjà mais il pouvait très clairement se souvenir de la puissance du coup et de la douleur qu'elle a provoquée. Et sans parler de l'hématome qu'il a pu difficilement cacher, attirant les regards de ses aînés à l'hôpital et un interrogatoire de son tuteur qui voulait savoir s'il se battait, devenait violent ou autre tout en lui rappelant qu'il avait déjà un style particulier et que ses tatouages ne lui donneraient pas forcément bonne réputation dans son avenir en tant que médecin et qu'il ne devait donc pas empirer les choses en se mettant à se battre.

Tout ça pour dire qu'il a dû inventer une excuse bidon pour dire qu'il a reçu un coup perdu lorsqu'il essayait de monter un de ses meubles avec un ami. Excuse à la con mais qui le mettait lui hors de cause mais également Portgas au cas où cela remonterait dans les mauvaises oreilles.

-Je crois qu'il m'a déjà bien fait comprendre que je ne devais pas le toucher.

-Trafalgar Law qui s'est fait frapper par Ace, ricana Penguin. Il est loin le temps où tu aurais défié quiconque de te frapper d'un seul regard.

Et pour la peine, il se reçu le fameux regard ce qui le fit vraiment éclater de rire. Retournant à son plat, il ignora la moquerie et se permit même de lui donner un coup de pied sous la table pour le faire taire, souriant en l'entendant retenir un grognement de douleur.

-Et donc ? Ce Sabo ? Tel que je te connais, tu as dû tester le terrain.

Ce qui était effectivement le cas, lors du premier cours de Luffy pour être exact. Le sourire en coin à ce souvenir fit soupirer son ami. Oui, il avait 'tester le terrain' en provoquant légèrement le blondinet, qui avait répondu plus que positivement au vu du baiser dont il a eu droit ensuite. Même deux. Avant de le voir de nouveau jouer de la distance les semaines suivantes. Mais bon souvenir dit aussi mauvaises surprises, il grimaça en se rappelant samedi soir dernier.

-Il n'est pas… intéressé.

-En gros, il a déjà un mec.

Law ne répondit pas. Après tout qu'avait-il à dire de plus ? Il ne savait pas vraiment grand-chose de la vie de couple de Sabo, il avait juste cru comprendre au début qu'il ne voulait pas s'engager dans une relation, surtout avec un homme. Son corps tout entier criait qu'il n'avait jamais été avec un homme. Mais peut-être que l'étudiant avait mal interprété le message et qu'en réalité, le blondinet était déjà avec quelqu'un. Avec ce pompier qu'il avait vu danser contre lui. Newgate Izou. Il le connaissait que par le travail ou croisé à quelques soirées, un type qui s'accoquinait avec pas mal d'hommes. Le brun soupira en se demandant ce qu'il avait pu lui trouver.

En tout cas, ses pensées devaient être retranscrites sur son visage, à moins que son ami n'ait appris à lire dans le crâne des autres. Mais il sut automatiquement ce qu'il se passait dans sa cervelle. Et rien qu'en le regardant, Law su qu'il savait ses pensées. A moins que ce ne soit le résultat de leur lien amical entretenu depuis de nombreuses années.

-Je sais à quoi tu penses, et t'engages pas là-dedans Law, menaça Penguin.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. J'ai pas envie de te ramasser une fois encore à la petite cuillère, ok ?

-Tu n'auras pas à le faire, répliqua Law en haussant les épaules.

-Alors fait en sorte que ce soit le cas.

Mentir ne servirait à rien, Penguin était tout aussi mauvais menteur mais un excellent détecteur à mensonge. Quand il s'agissait de Law bien entendu. Donc lui dire qu'il ne ferait rien était inutile, il ne le croirait pas, et à raison.

L'étudiant préférait plutôt réfléchir à quoi faire et comment faire pour tenir sa promesse faite au blond sur le pas de la porte la première fois. Sauf s'il risquait de briser un bonheur déjà comblé, il n'était pas ce genre de salaud. C'est pour ça qu'il a profité d'avoir des trucs à faire pour venir passer un peu de temps à Osaka. Pour réfléchir, remettre sa tête sur les épaules et ne pas faire de connerie. S'il était resté, il y aurait eu inévitablement de la casse.

* * *

Un bruit strident se fit entendre dans la chambre et Law grogna en remettant plus profondément sa tête dans les coussins. Seulement, ce n'est pas pour autant que le bruit qui venait de le tirer du sommeil ne s'arrêta. Sa main commença à sortir faiblement de sous l'oreiller pour chercher à tâtons le coupable. Qui avait donc le culot d'appeler aussitôt un dimanche matin ?

Une fois le téléphone en main, il ne regarda même pas le nom, n'ayant qu'une idée en tête, l'insulter de tous les noms d'oiseaux existant pour l'avoir réveillé aux aurores. Même les rayons du soleil qui perçaient derrière les rideaux était plus cool et ne l'avait pas réveillé.

« Hey Traffy ! »

Un soupir. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Avec difficulté, il ouvrit les yeux, regardant l'heure sur l'horloge. Onze heures. Finalement pas si tôt que cela en fait. Un coup d'œil dans le reste de la pièce, tout était calme. Penguin ne semblait pas être là, à moins qu'il ne dorme encore mais cela serait étonnant, Law savait que son ami ne se levait jamais trop tard, une habitude que même la faculté de médecine ne lui avait pas fait perdre malgré les horaires décalées lors des stages.

Il se concentra alors sur la personne au bout du téléphone tout en profitant pour se lever et se préparer un café. Il en aurait bien besoin pour affronter un Monkey dès le réveil même s'ils n'étaient pas dans la même ville.

-Luffy… Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

« Tu rentres quand ? Y a Sa-Ace qui veut savoir quand serons mes prochains cours. »

Tout ce que Law entendit fut un étranglement étouffé au moment du semi-lapsus. L'adolescent n'était pas seul mais impossible de déterminer qui était avec lui. Et tout cela passa au second plan quand le café fut coulé dans sa tasse, seule chose importante à ses yeux en cet instant précis.

Et l'étudiant n'eut même pas à poser la question de pourquoi il demandait cela. La seule question substantielle qui restait, était le pourquoi du comment ça l'intéressait de savoir quand seraient les prochains cours.

« Il veut me forcer à aller aux heures d'aides au lycée si j'arrive pas à avoir la moyenne au prochain cours de chimie. » Bouda Luffy.

Et une fois encore, la réponse vint même avant la question. Profitant alors de ce dialogue à sens unique pour se frotter les yeux et aller sur le micro balcon pour boire son café.

Quelque chose lui disait que le lycéen ne disait pas tout. Il avait prévenu Ace de son absence, il savait donc que Luffy n'aurait pas cours avec lui et ça paraissait étrange que pour deux cours en moins il envoie son petit-frère à du soutiens.

-Il ne t'aurait pas menacé pour une semaine en moins. Qu'est-ce que tu ne dis pas Mugiwara ?

« Il a dit que c'était pas parce que t'étais pas là que je ne devais pas bosser. Après il m'a menacé. »

L'étudiant retient un soupir gros comme l'Everest. C'était logique. Luffy avait de gros soucis pour bosser seul. C'était en réalité son seul problème, il n'était pas si nul que ça autrement, son niveau était plutôt moyen, voir limite mais ce n'était qu'une des conséquences. S'il avait travaillé seul sans trop de soucis dès le début, il aurait été un élève comme un autre, ni bon, ni mauvais.

Et Law avait compris la dépendance de Luffy à bosser avec quelqu'un. Non seulement lors de leurs cours mais aussi lorsqu'il lui montrait le retour de devoirs de groupes qui étaient plutôt bon et dans lesquels il s'investissait.

-Et il a raison, maintenant retourne couiner ailleurs, bosse ta chimie et je veux voir le résultat du contrôle la prochaine fois.

« Mais… Je vais pas y arriver ! Tu pe- »

-Débrouille-toi tout seul cette fois, le coupa l'interne en grognant.

Il raccrocha au nez du brun. Le mettre au pied du mur était une solution qu'il n'avait pas mise en pratique car elle ne fonctionnerait pas, il le savait. Mais pour une fois, il voulait voir si les cours apportés depuis trois semaines montreraient un début de différence.

Law soupira en voyant sa tasse déjà vide alors que sa tête était encore dans les brumes du réveil. Par automatisme il se dirigea vers la cafetière, l'un des derniers éléments non rangé dans un carton. Et alors qu'il soupira de bien-être quand le liquide coula de nouveau dans sa gorge, la porte s'ouvrit en grand pour laisser apparaître un Penguin tout souriant et les bras chargés.

-Salut ! Enfin debout ?

La réponse simple et directe d'un geste vulgaire le fit rire. Sa bonne humeur qui se voulait contagieuse le matin n'était pas la bienvenue. Surtout après avoir eu un réveil bruyant. Il se laissa tomber dans le canapé passant et repassant sa main sur le visage pour finir de se réveiller.

-Je suis passé chercher de quoi remplir ton ventre, lança Penguin en posant un sac en papier sur la table.

Law tendit le bras et fut satisfait de voir qu'il n'y avait pas de pain mais plutôt des petits croissants et autres brioches. Attrapant le premier il en mangea la moitié en quelques bouchées, la soirée de la veille avait creuser son ventre bien plus qu'il ne le pensait alors que la nourriture le remplissait.

-C'est quoi le programme ? Lança Law en avalant le reste du croissant croissant.

-Finir les cartons. Ha et surtout procrastiner le reste de la journée.

-Tiens donc, tu connais ce mot toi ? On dirait que la fac à enfin réussit à faire rentrer un peu de vocabulaire dans ta cervelle de piaf, se moqua le plus vieux.

Il reçut un coussin en plein visage le faisant exploser de rire et ne fut pas le dernier à le lui renvoyer, enclenchant alors une micro-bataille entre les deux amis. Le plus âgé fini par tomber du canapé sous les coups répétitifs et rapide de son adversaire qui semblait profiter de sa position de pouvoir pour mener la danse.

Ce qui ne dura pas longtemps car Law finit par bloquer le bras d'appuis de Penguin pour le tirer et le faire tomber également. Roulant tout les deux au sol, il fini par réussir à la bloquer à plat ventre et une clef de bras dans le dos, l'ex-étudiant essayait de se défendre.

-Capitule, je suis l'aîné tu dois être inférieur à moi.

-Jamais ! Protesta Penguin en essayant de lui donner un coup de pieds.

-Ah oui ? Ricana sadiquement Law.

Penguin se figea en voyant les yeux gris de perle sur lui briller d'une étrange façon. Il connaissait ce regard. Il savait aussi que c'était le stade un du Sadique. Et alors même qu'il allait se remettre en marche pour fuir, Law l'enserra dans ses bras et le tira de toutes ses forces, n'hésitant pas à appuyer sur certains nerfs pour l'immobiliser quelques secondes et l'affaiblir.

-Pitié, couina l'ex-étudiant en se débattant comme il le pouvait.

-Trop tard, je t'ai donné ta chance.

Et le duo évolua doucement et difficilement à travers l'appartement prenant le chemin de la salle de bain. Penguin continuait de supplier, essayer de s'agripper aux meubles ou aux murs, sachant d'avance quel supplice lui était réservé.

Law riait en le voyant ainsi, tout en atteignant son but. La douche. Qu'il alluma sur jet froid et sous lequel il poussa son ami qui se mit à hurler comme un cochon qu'on égorgeait.

* * *

Les garçons étaient en train de charger les cartons dans la voiture du plus jeune qui se préparait à rendre son appartement. C'était un nouveau chapitre qui s'ouvrait pour l'ex-étudiant alors que pour Law juste la suite de celui qui était en cours.

Il prit le dernier carton dans l'appartement avant de fermer définitivement la porte et rejoindre la voiture chargée à bloc. Tendant les clefs à son ami pendant qu'il essayait de compléter le tetris grandeur nature qu'ils venaient de faire.

-C'était le dernier.

Et une fois satisfait de lui, il se redressa pour se frotter les mains. Il ne restait plus aucune place dans le véhicule. Penguin avait entassé tout un tas de petites choses ces dernières années alors qu'il se souvenait l'avoir vu débarquer avec seulement deux valises.

Il le regarda essayer de fermer correctement sa voiture. Dire qu'il y a peu encore il n'était qu'un ado et un gamin avait qui il avait fait les quatre cents coups.

-Merci Law.

Il hocha la tête avant de fouiller dans son propre sac pour en sortir quelque chose. Ayant profité de ces quelques jours à ne rien faire, il était allé flâner en ville la veille et avait fait quelques petits achats.

-Tu pourras donner ça à Lami ?

Law tendit un paquet à son ami ainsi qu'une lettre. Pour sa petite sœur qu'il ne voyait que très rarement depuis le début de ses études. Elle était encore à Nagoya pour quelques temps si elle suivait ses idées premières, et puis, toujours lycéenne, elle avait encore le temps de voir venir les choses.

-Bien sûr. Tu sais qu'elle a hâte d'être en vacances pour venir te voir ? Elle ne parle que de ça quand je l'ai au téléphone.

-Je sais, sourit Law. Passe aussi le bonjour à Cora-san et aux autres.

-Ce sera fait.

Remettant son sac sur son épaule, il regarda à nouveau l'heure de départ de son train, essayant de voir s'il était enfin arrivé à quai. Partir et dire au revoir aux autres avait toujours eut sur lui un effet neutre, sauf quand il s'agissait de quelques rares personnes, dont son ami de presque toujours.

-Voilà ton train, sourit Penguin.

Et en effet, ils pouvaient voir sur un quai plus loin, ledit train s'arrêter. C'était le moment de se dire définitivement au revoir pour une période indéterminée qu'ils espéraient, tous les deux, être courte. Ils ne se voyaient pas assez selon eux, même s'ils savaient que les études étaient les principales responsable de cet éloignement.

-Je te dis à une prochaine fois, ne te laisse pas trop submerger par le travail ok ? Et pense à venir à Nagoya de temps en temps, tu sais que tout le monde serait content de te voir.

Un sourire en coin naquit sur les lèvres de l'étudiant. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'y était pas retourné, et c'est vrai qu'il serait content de tous les revoir. Peut-être y songerait-il pour les vacances qu'il doit bientôt prendre, peut-être qu'il y irait au moment d'un des festivals de l'été. Mais pour le moment, il avait des choses à faire comme notamment faire tomber un certain blond à ses pieds. Et pour ça, il savait déjà quoi faire.

-J'y songerais. Aller, vas-y, tu as de la route pour rentrer.

-Ça marche, et on se tient au jus !

Une dernière étreinte et les deux amis se quittèrent chacun dans une direction différente. Law ne se retourna pas en se dirigeant vers les quais, loupant alors un dernier regard et un dernier sourire qui lui était destiné.

Il savait qu'il reverrait Penguin dans peu de temps, pour le moment il n'avait qu'une chose en tête, rentrer à Mikasa et ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds par Newgate. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il avait ses chances et il voulait Sabo, foi de Trafalgar, il l'aurait.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, avec l'entrée en scène d'un nouveau personnage et de nouvelles interrogations concernant la personne qu'est notre Law national :3**

 **J'espère que vous aimez toujours autant et je vous dit à la prochaine !**

 **Evy ~**


	6. 6 - La fin d'un printemps mouvementé

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

 **Je sais, voilà deux mois qu'il n'y a pas eut de chapitres sur cette fiction T.T Et je m'en excuse profondément ! Ouvrir word pour écrire a été très difficile, j'ai encore été bien malade (je suis entrain de retomber malade là en plus... ) et je ne m'en sortais plus, la fatigue, plus les charges du taff qui viennent de doubler, je n'avais plus aucun rythme. Heureusement ! Maintenant je l'ai retrouver ! Du coup, après tout ça et un peu de page blanche (pourquoi les mots ne pouvaient pas s'écrire par la pensée ? ) j'ai pu enfin finir ce joli chapitre que je vous partage ce soir !**

 **On retrouve donc Law qui revient à Mikasa, on va voir Sabo et en apprendre un peu plus sur nos petits personnages adorés ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Yuto Aoki :** Et désolé car cette fois-ci c'est deux mois que tu as attendus pour lire un nouveau chapitre... J'espère qu'il saura compenser la frustration d'avoir attendu si longtemps ! Concernant le passé de Law, on va le voir débarquer petit à petit pour le moment, et oui, sa relation avec Penguin est spéciale mais... tu verras par la suite :) Et je me cache derrière Sabo si je le souhaite :3

 **Ami.M :** Oui, il ne baisse pas les bras ! En même temps il ne sait rien encore de Sabo, il ne fait que supposer xD Et Sabo ne comprend pas totalement ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de Law ^^ Pour la communication, cela va arriver, doucement et tranquillement, je le promets, sinon l'histoire n'avancerait pas !

* * *

La mi-juin était toujours significative des beaux jours, surtout qu'il ne restait plus longtemps avant que le calendrier n'annonce l'été et les vacances prochaines. Tout du moins pour les lycéens, statut que Law n'avait plus depuis son entrée à la fac. Bien que ce soir, alors que le temps était doux au point qu'il pouvait se permettre de sortir sans veste, la perspective des beaux jours ne lui plaisait guère. Surtout les jours de la semaine à venir.

-Allez, arrête de faire la tête, je sais que tu es heureux de me voir nii-chan !

-Tu as séché les cours Lami.

-Rooh... Ce ne sont que des cours et puis je suis dans les meilleurs de ma classe. Et techniquement je ne sèche pas. Je suis officiellement malade.

-Ne compte pas sur moi pour lui mentir si jamais il m'appelle.

Law leva les yeux au ciel en se demandant qui il allait devoir remercier à Nagoya pour avoir imité l'écriture et la signature de Cora. Et aussi pour avoir sans doute aidé à couvrir sa sœur auprès de ce dernier. Il n'aimait pas être mêlé à ce genre d'histoire, il savait aussi que ce n'était pas la première fois, ni la dernière où elle agirait de la sorte.

L'étudiant n'avait aucun contrôle sur sa jeune sœur, il le savait, il se sentait en tort de la voir ainsi risquer le prestigieux avenir auquel elle pourrait prétendre. Car elle avait beau être dans les meilleures de sa classe ou de sa promo, ses absence ne passaient pas inaperçues et pourraient lui fermer les portes de bien des écoles supérieures.

Elle soupira et ne dit plus rien jusqu'à ce qu'il la fasse s'arrêter devant le devanture d'un bar. Le brun regarda l'endroit puis la regarda elle alors qu'elle rigolait doucement. Oui, cela allait lui changer de voir une petite ville pendant une semaine. Peut-être que Nagoya allait trop lui manquer et qu'elle rentrerait plus tôt pour ne pas sécher trop de cours.

-Alors c'est ici qu'il faut aller pour sortir ? S'amusa Lami en regardant l'intérieur du bar. Il n'y a pas grand monde.

-C'est parce qu'il est tôt. Et crois-moi, il vaut mieux arriver tôt.

Law pris aussitôt les rênes et s'avança vers la table où il s'installait le plus souvent, tirant par de même sa sœur qui était toujours accrochée à son bras. L'étudiant en médecine ne vit pas le regard bleu perçant qui se posait sur lui depuis l'arrière du comptoir.

-Tu veux boire quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, laisse-moi choisir avec toi.

D'un geste de la main il la laissa passer devant lui pour rejoindre le comptoir sur lequel il s'appuya nonchalamment en attendant qu'un des serveurs s'intéressent à eux. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Sabo qui faisait ses heures ce soir, parlant et servant d'autres clients. Il ne l'avait pas vu, ce qui lui laissait tout le loisir de l'observer. Vraiment, il ne plaisantait pas en lui ayant promis qu'il le ferait sien.

Hochant la tête à son approche, il sentit la main de Lami s'appuyer sur son épaule alors qu'elle se collait contre lui. Il l'avait complètement oubliée pendant son observation du blondinet à la tête d'ange.

-Trafalgar.

-Monkey.

Alors les noms de famille étaient de mise ce soir. Bien, pourquoi pas. Law eut un sourire en coin alors qu'il s'appuyait nonchalamment sur le bar. Penché dans la direction du blondinet qui faisait semblant de ne pas s'occuper de lui pendant qu'il préparait des verres.

-Une bière.

-Et pour ta copine ?

Le brun tiqua juste quelques secondes avant que sa sœur ne le coupe. Il ne faisait plus attention mais il est vrai que l'adolescente avait tendance à le coller. C'était ça les petites-sœurs, de vrais pots de colle.

-Un petit cocktail pas très fort, vous avez ?

-On a tout ce que vous voulez. Mais un cosmopolitain peut être pas mal.

-Alors je vais prendre ça !

Law vit bien les yeux bleus posés sur sa sœur, un temps de réaction plus long que la moyenne avant de voir le barman prendre un verre et ses diriger vers les tireuses de bières. Il fronça les sourcils en se demandant où était passé le sourire qui habitait son visage à chaque fois qu'il le voyait.

-Je vais m'asseoir, j'ai oublié d'envoyer un message à Cora pour dire que j'étais bien arrivée.

Il la laissa partir et ne la quitta des yeux que lorsque le blond s'adressa directement à lui. Bien, apparemment il n'était pas sur la voie pour devenir muet. Mais il y avait un quelque chose de vraiment bizarre dans sa façon de parler.

-Alors, ces vacances à Osaka ?

-Reposantes. Ta main ?

Il vit le blond lever sa main blessée pour le laisser juste apercevoir la cicatrice encore assez fraîche mais dépourvue de bandages ou de fils. Il ne put la voir assez longtemps car Sabo se détourna de lui pour prendre des bouteilles.

-Voilà vos verres.

-Merci.

Law prit les deux boissons avant de repartir s'installer, ne pouvant s'empêcher un regard par-dessus son épaule. Il l'ignorait. Non, il le repoussait. Quand bien même ils n'étaient pas vraiment amis, généralement le barman n'agissait pas ainsi, ni avec lui ni avec personne d'autre car déjà il était tout souriant envers un groupe d'inconnus.

* * *

La soirée avait été étrange. Law regardait le plafond de sa chambre, dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Il ne pouvait s'ôter le comportement de Sabo de la tête. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé, il avait été à la limite de l'injurier quand il s'approchait pour commander des verres. Dire qu'il pensait qu'il serait content de le voir en ville, après tout, ils étaient plus que des connaissances. Pas tout à fait des amis car Law n'aurait pas dit non à l'idée de le remettre dans son lit. Mais ils n'étaient pas pour autant de simples connaissances. L'étudiant en médecine frissonna au souvenir de s'être un jour réveillé dans son lit, fermant les yeux en sentant encore ses lèvres sur les siennes, plusieurs semaines plus tôt. Dire qu'il était revenu en ville avec l'objectif d'atteindre enfin son but et de l'avoir, comme il le lui avait promis.

-Il est mignon.

Law releva la tête, cherchant sa sœur dans le noir. Il l'entendait bouger dans les draps du lit d'appoint qu'il avait ajouté à sa chambre. Elle avait été chiante au possible pour ne pas dormir seule dans le salon, accusant le fait qu'elle était habituée de dormir avec une autre personne dans la pièce. Chose à laquelle Law n'avait plus été habitué depuis des années, ayant eut la chance d'avoir eut sa propre chambre une fois partit de la maison, le point fort d'être un étudiant. Mais là, il se dit qu'il aurait dû la forcer à dormir dans le salon.

-Quoi ?

-Le type du bar.

Il finit par allumer la lampe de chevet pour voir le regard amusé et le sourire dévorer les lèvres de sa sœur. Il n'aimait pas cette expression. Il ne l'avait jamais aimé à vrai dire. C'était comme si elle entendait ses pensées et l'interne voulait tout sauf aborder le sujet avec sa petite-sœur. Elle était une vraie fouine et une emmerdeuse, pas besoin qu'elle vienne lui causer des problèmes en se mettant en tête de les mettre ensemble ou quoi que ce soit.

-Il est mignon.

L'étudiant en médecine regarda le visage de sa sœur sous toutes les coutures, cherchant à définir ce qu'elle entendait par-là et pourquoi elle en parlait subitement. Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait parler de Sabo, bien qu'il y ait eu plusieurs 'types' au bar, c'était sans conteste de lui qu'elle parlait.

-Si tu le dis, grogna-t-il en se recouchant.

-Tu ne le penses pas ?

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me parles de ce type tout à coup ? Souffla-t-il en mettant son oreiller sur sa tête dans l'espoir de ne plus l'entendre.

-He bien. Cela fait un moment que tu es célibataire. Depuis que tu es venu t'enterrer dans ce trou paumé à vrai dire.

-C'n'est pas paumé, souffla-t-il au travers de l'oreiller.

Certes Mikasa était une petite ville, mais elle n'était pas non plus comme un petit village perdu en pleine montagne. Et puis, il apprenait à l'aimer, lui, cette petite ville. Elle avait tout son charme, tout le monde se connaissait, bon ok, c'était aussi un point négatif car tout le monde connaissait votre vie. Mais c'était beaucoup plus calme et les gens n'étaient pas aussi pressé que dans les grandes villes où tout doit aller super vite.

Mais là, Lami essayait juste de le déconcentrer pour le faire parler et ensuite lui faire dire ce qu'il ne voulait pas dire. Et cela finirait sans doute dans les oreilles de certaines personnes à Nagoya.

-Et je te prierais de laisser ma vie sentimentale loin de tes pensées.

-Quoi ? Je m'inquiète juste du bonheur de mon grand-frère préféré !

-…

Du coin de l'œil il pouvait la voir compter sur ses doigts. Réagir. Ne pas réagir. Dire quelque chose. Ou se taire. Lancer de l'essence sur la petite étincelle. Prendre le risque de l'entendre l'emmerder toute la nuit à papoter alors qu'il y avait une garde qui commençait à quinze heures le lendemain. Enfin le jour même vu l'heure tardive, ou matinale, qu'il était.

Essayant de retenir sa langue, l'interne en médecine se la mordit avant de finalement lâcher les mots fatidiques qui allaient lui promettre des envies de meurtres et une sœuricide.

-Tu n'en as qu'un.

La bombe était lancée car la jeune fille se redressa sur son matelas et se mis assise en tailleur, tout de suite bien plus réveillée qu'au moment où ils étaient rentré pour se coucher. Bordel, il ne pouvait pas se la fermer parfois. Penguin avait raison de dire qu'il lui faudrait investir dans un filtre.

-Justement ! Je m'inquiète encore plus !

Plusieurs anges passèrent avant qu'il ne soupire, dépité par son comportement. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait être chiant les petites-sœurs. Pourquoi ses parents avaient fait un deuxième enfant ? Pourquoi ils n'ont pas pu se contenter que de lui ? Au moins cela lui aurait évité d'être emmerder par cette petite fouine.

-Lami ?

-Oui ? répondit-elle d'une petite voix en essayant de ne pas rire.

-Urusaï.

Et Law éteignit la lampe avant de tourner le dos à sa sœur et de remonter la couverture sur lui. Il n'allait pas la laisser l'emmerder ce soir. Hors de question. Il entendit son rire avant qu'il n'y ait plus aucun bruit. Se disant qu'elle s'était calmée et qu'elle allait enfin dormir.

-En tout cas, Penguin avait raison. Tu l'as dans la tête ce type.

Où étaient rangées les seringues de mercure déjà ?

* * *

Le soleil tapait plutôt fort aujourd'hui et Law se protégeait du mieux possible et avançait rapidement dans les rues de Mikasa pour rejoindre la maison des Monkey. Il s'était levé il y a peu à cause de l'accumulation de ses gardes. Plusieurs membres du personnels étaient absents et comme par hasard les patients avaient afflué aux urgences faisant qu'il n'était pas rentré chez lui pendant plus de trente-six heures pour finalement s'écrouler dans son lit ce matin à neuf heures et n'en sortir qu'il n'y a que deux heures.

Autant dire que le gamin avait intérêt à ne pas être chiant sinon son scalpel ne resterait pas dans sa poche cette fois-ci et que les deux aînés auraient de bonnes raisons d'aller emmerder ses collègues à l'hôpital. Sa main allait appuyer sur la sonnette que la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur le cadet de la fratrie, le faisant discrètement grimacer.

-Law, tu tombes très mal, grimaça Sabo en tirant la porte derrière lui et forçant l'interne à reculer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

L'air sérieux le ramena aussitôt sur terre. L'étudiant en médecine sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas lui plaire dans ce qu'il allait apprendre.

-Luffy s'est fait virer du lycée aujourd'hui, et le vieux vient d'arriver.

Il lui lança un regard qui voulait tout dire, ce n'était pas parce que l'adolescent n'était pas en cours pour plusieurs jours qu'il allait lui faire louper des leçons. Alors Law fit un pas en avant vers la porte, entrant de force dans la maison. Il était fatigué, épuisé même, et ne voulait pas jouer avec ce crétin à la gueule d'ange qui lui barrait le chemin sans explication valable. S'il ne voulait rien lui dire, Law irait chercher lui-même les réponses à ses questions.

Mais le bras du blondinet lui bloqua à nouveau la route, le forçant à ne pas avancer plus loin dans la maison. Le laissant seulement aviser la veste d'uniforme et le chapeau allant sans aucun doute avec, tous deux accroché à une patère de l'entrée. Sentant le regard de Sabo sur lui, il le regarda à nouveau.

-Il vaut mieux que tu ne sois pas là, je n'ai pas envie que les choses dégénèrent encore plus.

-Très bien, répondit-il froidement. Dis-lui de me prévenir la prochaine fois.

Et il ouvrit la porte avant de sortir aussi brusquement qu'il venait de parler. Ne jetant pas un regard en arrière il s'en alla rageusement dans la rue, vers chez lui. Maudissant sur X génération cette famille de dégénéré qui ne lui facilitait pas la vie, se demandant ce qu'il avait fait pour que Kami-sama le punisse de cette façon en mettant les Monkey sur sa route.

* * *

-J'aimerais que tu t'expliques Luffy.

Le plus jeune garda la tête baissée, les lèvres pincées. Signe qu'il se retenait de parler, soit parce qu'il était vraiment en tort et qu'il avait frappé le premier et 'sans raison' comme l'accusait l'élève qui avait le nez cassé, soit parce qu'il y avait une histoire derrière. Et Garp qui continuait d'insister pour le forcer, n'obtenant de lui qu'une tête qui refuse d'ouvrir la bouche.

Sabo soupira en voyant le regard des deux autres. Ok, il voulait bien si coller. Prenant le plus jeune par le bras, il le fit s'asseoir sur le canapé, s'asseyant à côté de lui et l'obligeant à le regarder pour oublier la présence de leur grand-père.

-Dis-moi Luffy, pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

-Non.

-Lu', je suis pas le jiji, tu sais que je ne juge pas et que je serais encore plus mal placé pour le faire.

Une piqûre de rappel sur qui il était, qu'il était lui aussi passé par cette phase adolescente où parler avec ses poings était parfois plus facile qu'avec de mots. Surtout si un autre élève, réputé pour être dissident et fouteur de merde était mêlé à l'histoire.

-Au lycée… Y en a qui se sont moqué et qui ont insulté...

La voix de Luffy s'étrangla alors qu'il baissait la tête en racontant sa mésaventure et le pourquoi du comment il s'était retrouvé dans une bagarre. Et aucun des hommes ne dit rien et Sabo regarda longuement son frère aîné qui fronçait les sourcils avant de regarder à nouveau Luffy. Ce n'était sans doute que de vulgaires histoires qui devaient découler d'une certaine jalousie pour sortir des idioties de ce genre.

-Ils disent ça parce qu'ils ont vu quelque chose qui les pousse à le penser ? Demanda calmement Sabo.

-Ouais, je crois… Je sais pas...

-Tu crois ? Bon sang Luffy, tu ne peux pas frapper quelqu'un à cause d'une rumeur, s'énerva d'un seul coup Ace.

Et ce fut le moment de rupture où le plus jeune se releva pour répliquer que ce n'était pas sa faute, qu'il ne faisait que défendre sa famille. Garp en profita bien sûr pour s'en mêler en disant qu'il avait déjà de très mauvais résultat et que l'école après le lycée ne lui ouvrirait pas les portes s'il continuait ainsi sur la mauvaise voie.

Quant à Sabo, il resta assit, à soupirer. Il était loin de tout cela, n'ayant jamais eu de soucis à entrer à la fac en Amérique, les conditions n'étant pas du tout les mêmes qu'ici. D'ailleurs, là-bas tout lui semblait un peu plus facile et il se disait que cela aurait pu être mieux pour Luffy, moins contraignant, moins difficile.

-C'est décidé, dès lundi tu iras à cette école.

Plus aucun bruit ne se fit entendre dans la pièce et tout le monde pu comprendre qu'il s'agissait du calme avant la tempête. Voyant Luffy se diriger dans le couloir, Ace et Sabo ne purent croire qu'il capitulait si facilement. N'entendant pas le bruit dans les escaliers mais celui de chaussures qu'on enfile et de clefs qui tournent dans une serrure, ils comprirent qu'il réagissait tout simplement comme d'habitude.

Ace croisa les bras en entendant la porte d'entrée claquer à en faire trembler les murs. Sabo n'eut même pas l'envie de dire de ne pas claquer les portes alors que l'aîné se tournait vers leur grand-père. Cette fois, il avait vraiment merdé. Car un Luffy qui part pendant une dispute de famille, c'est courant. Mais un Luffy qui part silencieusement, ce n'est pas à prendre à la légère.

-Voilà, t'es fier de toi ? Siffla Ace. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour une putain de réaction de vioc'.

-Je te permets pas sale gamin !

-Je me permets tout seul, haussa Ace. Tu ne te rends même pas compte de ce que tu fais ! Luffy est qu'un gamin paumé, abandonné par son père et toi tout ce que tu trouves à lui dire c'est _'je vais t'envoyer en école de redressement'_ ?

-C'est une école militaire !

-C'est pareil pour lui ! Tu crois qu'il voit cela comment ? Il se sent abandonner par sa famille, il a été abandonné par son père, il a jamais connu sa mère et maintenant son grand-père veut se débarrasser de lui en l'envoyant à l'autre bout du pays ?

Ace était debout, le visage rouge et furieux comme jamais. Rare étaient les fois où il s'énervait de la sorte. Même sa dispute au début de l'année avec Luffy n'avait pas été aussi violente. Sabo se leva et posa une main sur son bras pour attirer son attention et la détourner de Garp un instant.

-Je pense qu'on devrait tous se calmer, commença Sabo.

-Oh ça va, me dit pas que tu es de son côté Sabo, grogna le brun en se dégageant.

-Je suis du côté de personne, je pense que tout le monde à sur-réagit.

-Ha ouais ? Parce que tu es de son côté ? Toi aussi tu veux envoyer Luffy là-bas ?

Le barman leva les yeux au ciel, voilà, ils y étaient. Il essayait de rester le plus raisonnable et de ne pas s'énerver mais évidemment l'aîné n'étant plus tout à fait en état de réfléchir, il fallait qu'il rabatte sa colère sur les autres. Heureusement que Sabo en avait l'habitude. Il savait gérer un Ace et rentrer dans son jeu en haussant la voie ne ferait que jeter de l'huile sur le feu.

-Je n'ai pas dit cela, nous pouvons en parler calmement. Maintenant calmes-toi, tu veux ?

-J'me casse. Et tant que tu te seras pas excusé devant Lu', ne cherche même pas à m'adresser la parole Jiji.

Ace partit à son tour en faisant claquer la porte lui aussi, mais bien moins fort que leur petit-frère. Se pinçant l'arête du nez, il sentit sa propre colère monter à la surface. Dire que le blond espérait compter sur son aîné pour rester calme, c'était râpé. Alors, les bras croisés sur son torse, il fit volte-face vers l'ancien de la famille et le foudroya du regard.

-C'est toi qui a foutu la merde. Débrouilles-toi, mais compte pas sur moi. Ce sont mes frères et peu importe ce qu'il se passe tu sais que je serais toujours de leur côté.

-Je n'ai aucune leçon à recevoir de toi gakki, grogna Garp en croisant lui aussi les bras.

-Fais comme tu veux. Mais admire le résultat quand tu veux imposer tes diktats à notre famille. Tu vaux pas mieux que Dragon.

Et il partit enfiler ses chaussures et prendre sa veste. Il avait besoin de respirer, de prendre l'air et de faire le vide dans sa tête. Marcher lui ferait du bien. Ce qu'il fit pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes avant de s'arrêter et inspirer un bon coup, la tête plus reposée.

Regardant le ciel qui se teintait d'étoiles, Sabo en profita pour sortir son téléphone de sa poche et envoyer un message à Koala. Il avait besoin de passer un moment avec elle, espérant pour qu'elle soit libre et pas trop fatiguée pour le rejoindre en ville. Rentrer chez lui n'était pas une option pour le moment, préférant attendre que le vieux soit endormi pour pouvoir repasser la porte d'entrée sans avoir envie de lui en coller une.

Une fois une réponse à son sms assurée, il cherchant dans sa liste de contact un numéro qu'il commencerait presque à connaître par cœur, n'ayant pas à attendre plus de deux sonneries pour avoir son destinataire en ligne.

« Ouais ? »

-Salut Marco.

« Salut Sabo, yoi. Quoi de neuf ? »

-Oh a part que Luffy s'est fait virer du lycée aujourd'hui, qu'il vient de mettre les voiles sans doute chez Nami et que Garp a fait un scandale ?

La réponse mit un peu de temps à venir, Sabo supposa qu'il devait se masser l'arête du nez. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il appelait le pompier pour ce genre de cas. C'était peut-être sur une histoire de ce genre qu'ils ont sans doute fait connaissance tous les quatre car le blond se souvient très bien qu'au début, les disputes étaient plus musclée et que Ace, comme lui avaient fini plus d'une fois aux urgences.

« Je vois. Ace ? »

-Il va pas tarder à débarquer à la caserne vu qu'il sait que tu bosses.

« Et toi ? »

Un sourire fini par perler sur les lèvres du jeune homme. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il aimait dans sa vie, c'était de savoir qu'il avait des amis sur qui compter. Que ses frères étaient entourés de bonnes personnes et l'attention de Marco le touchait, car peut avant lui n'aurait pris soin de lui demander comment il allait.

Ses yeux se portèrent sur l'enseigne du bar où il bossait, faisant un léger signe à Koala qui l'attendait devant, appuyée contre le mur. Elle avait répondu présente à son message qui lui résumait la présence de Garp et les emmerdes qui venaient de poindre au bout de leurs nez.

-Je suis devant le bar de Shakky, Koala est là. Je n'ai pas la chance d'avoir une petite-amie chez qui me réfugier, lança-t-il avec un rire.

« Étrange, yoi. » On pouvait entendre le sourire dans sa voix. « J'ai entendu dire qu'un certain interne à l'hôpital était plutôt familier avec toi, yoi. »

-Quand Ace arrivera, dis-lui de rester en dehors de ça, surtout que cela ne risque pas d'arriver je ne suis ni gay, ni intéressé et il est déjà avec quelqu'un.

« Tu m'en diras tant, yoi. Je te laisse, la tête à flammes vient d'arriver. »

-Oh ! Bonne soirée alors, et ne le fais pas crier trop fort, ce serait dommage d'officialiser les choses de cette façon.

Il raccrocha au moment où il entendit le rire du capitaine des pompiers, lui-même se retenant de rire avant de passer les portes du bar qu'il connaissait par cœur, son bras venant s'enrouler autour des épaules de sa meilleure-amie qui venait de l'embrasser sur la joue pour le saluer. Café accueillant tout type de personne la journée, bar le soir et la nuit pour ceux qui aiment se détendre avec un ou plusieurs verres en soirée.

* * *

A la caserne de Mikasa, Ace ouvrait la porte du bureau du capitaine. Ses yeux tombèrent aussitôt sur celui-ci, assit derrière son bureau et venant de raccrocher le téléphone. S'arrêtant à la porte, il la ferma doucement dans son dos sans pour autant s'approcher, attendant qu'on l'y invite.

-Salut.

-Viens, yoi.

Marco ouvrit ses bras et laissa Ace s'asseoir sur ses jambes avant de refermer l'étreinte. Il inspira l'odeur du plus vieux, agrippant à lui de toutes ses forces. Il était sa bouée, son ancre, celui qui lui permettait de ne pas exploser et ne pas faire de connerie lorsqu'il avait simplement envie de tout envoyer bouler.

-Le vieux a amené les papiers pour l'école militaire. Je suis sûr qu'il les avait déjà depuis un bout de temps.

-J'ai cru comprendre, yoi.

Le brun comprit aussitôt que Sabo avait dû l'appeler pour le prévenir. C'était une habitude que le cadet avait, veiller sur les deux autres. Ce qu'il faisait aussi, à sa façon, dans d'autres situations. Mais là tout de suite, il ne voulait pas veiller sur eux, pas quand il se sentait meurtri de l'intérieur à l'idée que Luffy soit envoyé à l'autre bout du pays du jour au lendemain. Luffy, son Luffy, son petit-frère dont il avait pris soin depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Depuis toujours.

-Garp vous aime, c'est pour ça qu'il réagit aussi vivement.

-Ha ouais ? Et envoyez Lu' dans un endroit comme ça c'est lui prouver son amour ?

Le rire sarcastique d'Ace s'étouffa dans sa gorge alors qu'il resserra ses poings sur la veste de son amant. Il se sentait coupable de ça, s'il avait pu gérer Luffy plus tôt, s'il l'avait mieux élevé, ils n'en seraient pas là. Le plus jeune n'aurait pas eu tous ces problèmes et Garp leur aurait foutu la paix.

-Si je m'étais plus inquiété de son éducation…

-Non, yoi, trancha Marco. Tu n'es pas son père, ce n'est pas à toi d'élever ton frère mais à Dragon. Ne te rends pas coupable pour un crime que tu n'as pas fait, yoi.

Un crime qu'il n'avait pas fait. Cette phrase avait une toute autre résonnance mais cela ne fit que réveiller la colère d'Ace envers cet homme qui était leur grand-père.

-Être plus présent, moins autoritaire, le laisser vivre. C'est ça qu'il devrait faire. Luffy n'est pas son père bordel.

-Non, il ne l'est certainement pas et c'est une bonne chose pour lui, yoi. Mais il est son petit-fils de sang, c'est pour ça qu'il est plus autoritaire avec lui.

Voulant couper là, la discussion, le plus jeune des deux pompiers détourna le regard. Il ne voulait pas en parler, il ne voulait pas se disputer. Pas ce soir. Son regard se promena sur la pièce avant de s'arrêter prêt de la fenêtre, sur le sofa qui occupait une partie du bureau du capitaine de la caserne.

-Tu as préparé le canapé ? S'étonna Ace en voyant les couvertures et les coussins.

-Tu restes bien pour la nuit non ? Donc à moins que tu ne veuilles dormir tout seul dans le froid de mon lit à l'appartement…

-Je reste !

Marco eut un rire, venant l'embrasser dans le cou. S'il l'avait pu, Ace en aurait ronronné.

* * *

Toujours installé dans le bar, le blondinet se retrouvait seul le temps de quelques minutes. Koala s'était absenté et esquivée en accusant le fait que la bière lui donnait envie d'aller au toilette. Ce qui l'avait fait rire en la voyant partir, se retrouvant seul pas très longtemps car Rayleigh fini par venir lui tenir compagnie et lui faisant cracher le morceau quant à sa présence ici et après avoir entendu dire que Garp était en ville.

-Je suppose que mon filleul est en bonne compagnie ?

-Oui, Marco va s'occuper de lui. Comme à chaque fois.

-Bien, sourit Rayleigh. Il a intérêt.

Sabo leva les yeux au ciel. Leur oncle, enfin, le parrain d'Ace était assez protecteur envers lui. Le laissant vivre sa vie, le surveillant de loin mais refusant de dire pourquoi il appréciait peu sa relation avec Marco alors qu'il n'a jamais rien dit quoi que ce soit sur son homosexualité. C'était un des mystères de leur famille, qu'il aimerait bien percer un jour cela dit.

-Ne te torture pas l'esprit, va.

-C'est juste que...

Sabo releva le regard vers l'homme et fronça les sourcils en essayant de le sonder. Il a toujours été un mur, un livre fermé dans lequel on ne lit pas au contraire du jeune homme. Il soupira en reprenant son verre.

-Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe dans la tête du jiji.

-Tu comprendras quand ce sera ton tour, sourit énigmatiquement Rayleigh en se levant pour partir.

-Mon tour ? Interrogea Sabo en se tournant vers lui.

-Ton tour d'être père.

Son téléphone se mit à sonner et vibrer dans sa poche. Le temps de baisser les yeux sur l'écran et lire le nom, puis de le porter à l'oreille tout en relevant le regard sur le parrain de son frère, celui-ci avait disparu. Comme s'il n'avait pas été présent. Un souffle au travers du combiné, son nom qui est cité lui fait se souvenir de qui l'appelait et pourquoi.

-Ouais ?

« C'est Nami, Luffy est avec moi. Est-ce que…. »

-Ça va ?

Sabo eut un rire. Il se massa l'arête du nez avant de s'accouder à la table, se retenant de se taper la tête contre. Ce ne serait pas productif. Pas dans le sens où l'un des barmans, bien que de repos, du bar se fracasse le crâne contre une des tables. Mauvaise pub vous voyez ? Mais en revenant à ses moutons, le blondinet soupira, jouant avec le fond de son verre.

-Ne t'en fais pas, d'ici quelques jours ce sera passé. Je te dépose ses affaires demain.

« D'accord. J'essaierais de l'emmener dehors pour que tu puisses passer. »

-Merci, à demain.

« A demain Sabo. »

Koala revient s'asseoir juste à ce moment avec deux verres pleins, ayant fait un détour en revenant des toilettes.

-C'était Nami ?

-Oui, Luffy a dû aller marcher un peu avant d'aller chez elle je suppose.

-Tu sais qu'elle s'occupera bien de lui, le rassura la jeune femme. Ne t'inquiète pas pour tes frères, ils sont tous les deux entre de très bonnes mains !

Bien plus tard dans la soirée, après plusieurs verres, Sabo avait voulu prendre l'air, puis il se faisait déjà assez tard et son amie ne pouvait rester toute la nuit ici. Il le savait, ce n'était pas convenable. Et il serait donc raisonnable ne la laissant filer pour rejoindre son appartement et son lit. Appuyé contre la vitrine du bar, les mains dans les poches, il sifflotait doucement en laissant l'air frais le rafraîchir et faire redescendre un peu l'alcool ingurgité avant de sans doute y retourner.

-Bien, je vais devoir te laisser. J'ai promis à ma mère de venir tôt demain matin.

-Alors file, je n'ai pas envie de devoir m'excuser auprès des voisins encore une fois parce qu'elle les aura réveillés.

Koala rit avant de le serrer dans ses bras. Les hurlements de sa mère lorsque sa fille était en retard n'étaient pas une légende, nombreux dans son quartier pouvaient en attester. Resserrant son étreinte sur la jeune femme, Sabo inspira doucement. La voir lui faisait le plus grand bien, en quelques minutes elle a su, simplement par sa présence, le rassurer sur toute cette histoire.

-Tu es sûr que cela ira ? Chuchota-t-elle.

-Oui, je te le promets.

-J'ai pas de chambre d'amis mais j'ai un lit double.

-Je sais.

-Et tu as la clef.

-Je sais aussi.

Aucun des deux ne lâchait l'autre, les faisant rire doucement. Sabo commença même à lancer une sorte de valse, la faisant rire encore plus sous les regards des quelques clients qui fumaient là. Ils se moquaient de quoi ils avaient l'air, ils s'en étaient toujours foutu du regard des autres.

Après un dernier baiser dans ses cheveux roux, il finit par la relâcher, remettant ses mèches en places ainsi que le col de sa chemise.

-File, ton petit-ami risque d'être jaloux et... Je pense avoir causé assez de soucis ce soir.

-Bellamy n'est pas là ce soir, et il ne m'empêchera pas de te voir et te faire venir quand je le souhaite où quand tu le souhaites. Compris ?

Le barman ne dit rien, continuant de sourire. La rouquine avait un fort caractère, il le savait, tout le monde la côtoyant le savait. Même Ace se risquait très peu à l'embêter selon les sujets, il s'y était déjà fait mordre les doigts. Au sens littéral du terme.

Mais Sabo n'avait pas confiance en ce Bellamy, il sentait qu'il ne pouvait pas non plus l'encadrer pour le peu de fois où il l'avait juste croisé. C'était comme ça, son instinct visait parfois juste et quelque chose continuait à lui dire qu'il ne fallait pas que cet homme soit dans l'entourage de sa meilleure-amie. Mais pour son bonheur, pour la voir sourire, il ne disait rien pour le moment, veillant juste sur elle quand elle ne le regardait pas, prêt à agir à tout moment.

Après un dernier signe de la main, le blond décida de rentrer dans le bar. Ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait rentrer, et étant venu à pied, il n'allait pas se gêner pour dépasser le minimum convenable en dose d'alcool.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre un peu haut en couleur !**

 **On se retrouve très bientôt pour la suite que j'ai déjà commencée à écrire :D**

 **Evy'**


End file.
